Absit reverentia vero
by Fulmen
Summary: La fine pellicule de glace présente sur le hublot du cryotube se résorbait, dévoilant petit à petit le visage de l'occupant. Des cheveux noirs... Ébouriffés... Un visage fin... Juvénile... Un 'bip' sonore retentit de la console et l'occupant papillota des yeux, faisant apparaître deux orbes vertes fatiguées et confuses. /InfosProfil/
1. Réveil

Une nouvelle secousse bien plus violente ébranla sérieusement l'infirmerie et ses occupants qui poussèrent des cris de surprise. Penché sur un patient, le médecin-chef grogna d'agacement alors que l'Entreprise subissait maintenant une série de fortes turbulences. Ce maudit vulcain ne pouvait-il pas manœuvré ce vaisseau correctement ? Les lumières ne cessaient de clignoter furieusement plongeant par intermittence l'infirmerie dans une atmosphère écarlate que diffusaient les voyants lumineux de l'alerte rouge.

-**Procédure de sanglage d'urgence !** Alerta immédiatement le médecin-chef en se sentant partir brusquement en arrière.

Il se rattrapa in-extremis à une couchette où était étendu le lieutenant Marcus. Le docteur regarda brièvement la jeune femme qui se trémoussait légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

-**Vous n'avez pas le mal de mer j'espère ?** Plaisanta Mc Coy en remarquant son teint cireux, tout en rabattant les sangles pour attacher convenablement la jeune femme à sa couchette.

-**Et vous ?** Grinça t-elle, retenant avec peine des hauts-le-cœur.

-**Ouais**, grimaça-t-il.

Il se cramponna soudainement à la couchette, s'affalant presque sur l'officier scientifique lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement tirés cette fois-ci vers l'avant. Il regarda autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant les cryotubes contenant l'équipage de Khan glisser dangereusement.

-**Attachez-moi immédiatement les caissons cryogéniques !** Beugla-t-il à l'adresse de l'équipe de sécurité dirigée par Hendorff.

Aussitôt après, la voix féminine de l'ordinateur principal sortit du plafond.

_-**Attention sur tous les ponts. Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation. Dirigez vous vers les sorties de secours et rejoignez vos navettes désignées.**_

Léonard Mc Coy secoua la tête et déglutit difficilement une fois le vaisseau stabilisée et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, enjambant rapidement les personnes écroulaient au sol, pour aider un officier qui tirait son collègue visiblement inconscient. Une fois le patient installé sur une couchette, il avisa rapidement son état et son visage brûlé sérieusement sur la partie droite et aboya des ordres à une infirmière qui vînt aussitôt le remplacer. Le personnel soignant tentait de s'accrocher comme il pouvait tout en s'attelant à fournir aux victimes les soins dont ils avaient besoin.

_-**... Déclenchement du proto...**_

-**Commencez à évacuer les personnes invalides !** Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bordel environnant, tout en empoignant à l'aide d'un infirmier un jeune enseigne pour le glisser dans une chaise roulante.

_-**...vers les sorties de se...**_

Un vacarme assourdissant régnait dans l'infirmerie. Les personnes criaient pour se faire entendre, aboyant des ordres pour sauver les personnes dans un état critique ou prodiguant des conseils ou des paroles rassurantes aux patients qui angoissaient et gémissaient de douleur. La voix de l'ordinateur répétait inlassablement les mêmes recommandations tandis que les consoles endommagées crachaient des étincelles. Des personnes blessées ne cessaient d'envahir l'infirmerie, hélant désespérément infirmiers et docteurs.

-**Chaque personne en état de marcher est réquisitionnée pour l'évacuation des blessés ! Allez ! Direction les Navettes !** Pressa-t-il.

_-**...tous les ponts. Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation. Dirigez vous vers les sorties de secours et rejoignez…**_

Le vaisseau était stable. C'était le moment ou jamais de se diriger illico presto au hangar à navettes sans se retrouver aplati dans un mur.

-**Docteur McCoy !**

Bones se retourna pour regarder l'infirmière Chapel devant la console de communication. Elle affichait un regard terrorisé.

-**Les navettes...**, déclara-t-elle. **Il n'y a plus de navettes**.

Une sueur glacée coula le long du dos du docteur.

_-**...Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation. Dirigez vous vers les sorties de secours et rejoignez vos navettes désignées. Attention sur tous les ponts. Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation...**_

Le personnel, les victimes, tous semblaient attendre une réaction de la part du médecin-chef, une directive, un ordre, qui puisse les sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle les avait plongé cette nouvelle et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Pour toute réponse, le médecin saisit d'une main un scanner et de l'autre un tricordeur et s'approcha d'un blessé pour commencer les soins. Comme un seul homme, chacun reprit son travail, replongeant l'infirmerie dans l'activité.

Tout en s'affairant autour de son patient, Bones regardait ses collègues se remettre rapidement au travail et un curieux sentiment lui saisit le cœur. Sans le vouloir, son regard glissa sur les membres d'équipage de Khan. Il croisa le regard d'Hendorff qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à attendre. Attendre et espérer que Jim et ce satané vulcain trouvent une solution...

=O

L'équipe de sécurité ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait inutile après avoir assisté le personnel scientifique pour l'opération délicate consistant à séparer les cryotubes des missiles ainsi que leur transport jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Dans cette ambiance chaotique, elle tentait au mieux de raser les murs, faisant abstraction des nombreuses secousses qu'endurait l'Entreprise, pour éviter de déranger le va-et-vient continuel du personnel médical.

-**Procédure de sanglage d'urgence !**

L'injonction du médecin-chef sortit l'équipe de sécurité de l'immobilisme et ils se précipitèrent tous vers les blessés afin de les attacher convenablement. Cependant ils eurent à peine le temps d'aider les infirmiers que le médecin-chef ordonna à leur intention d'immobiliser les unités cryogéniques.

_-**Attention sur tous les ponts. Déclenchement du protocole d'évacuation. Dirigez vous vers les sorties de secours et rejoignez vos navettes désignées.**_

Le lieutenant Hendorff jura en entendant l'ordinateur de bord. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'évacuer les soixante-douze unités cryogéniques dans l'état actuel des choses...

-**Une personne par cryotube ! Attachez-moi tout ça rapidement ! Exécution !** Ordonna-t-il à l'équipe de vingt personnes attendant ses instructions.

Les officiers se répartirent automatiquement les cryotubes et c'est dans un rythme effréné qu'ils s'empressèrent à atteler chaque unité.

Mais c'est alors que deux officiers de sécurité se dirigeaient rapidement vers les deux derniers cryotubes que l'inévitable se produisit. D'un coup, sans avertissement, le vaisseau pencha dangereusement sur le côté produisant un fracas assourdissant : les chariots chargés d'ustensiles se brisèrent, les personnes s'écroulèrent au sol et des cris angoissés et empreint de douleur retentirent dans toute la salle. Les deux officiers pris au dépourvu se retrouvèrent donc brusquement au sol et virent impuissants les deux cryotubes glisser, se rapprocher et se percuter, produisant sur le coup une série d'étincelles inquiétantes.

Après s'être jeté un coup d'œil apeuré, ils se redressèrent hâtivement pour constater les éventuelles dégâts sur les deux unités.

**-Rien à signaler de mon côté. Et toi ?** S'informa l'un des deux officiers en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il regarda son collègue qui était toujours penché sur la console technique de son caisson. Il pianotait frénétiquement sur la console tout en fronçant de temps à autre les sourcils.

**-Rien non plus**, répondit-il enfin en fermant un instant les yeux. Il avait vraiment eu une sacrée frayeur. **Allons avertir Cupcake que tout est en ordre**, ajouta-t-il alors que son compagnon acquiesçait.

Il ne pouvait pas mieux se tromper.

Alors que les deux officiers s'éloignaient des caissons cryogéniques qu'ils avaient fixés, l'une des unités émit soudain une lueur rouge alarmante. La fine pellicule de glace présente sur le hublot se résorbait, dévoilant petit à petit le visage de l'occupant.

Des cheveux noirs... Ébouriffés... Un visage fin... Juvénile...

Un '_**bip**_' sonore retentit de la console et l'occupant papillonna des yeux, faisant apparaître deux orbes vertes fatiguées et confuses.

_**Bip !**_

Les yeux de l'occupant s'écarquillèrent brusquement dans une expression de frayeur alors que son corps s'arquait de douleur et qu'il plaquait ses mains sur le hublot dans une vaine tentative de l'ouvrir. Il tambourina un instant le hublot avant qu'un nouveau son aiguë se fasse entendre.

_**Bip !**_

Une brume légère emplit l'habitacle tel un voile vaporeux et les bras de l'occupant tombèrent mollement de part et d'autre de son corps. Sa tête bascula lentement sur le côté, ses yeux papillonnèrent de nouveau pour se fermer tandis que le givre se formait sur le hublot, masquant doucement le visage de ce jeune homme.


	2. Réminiscences

Les couloirs de l'Entreprise défilaient rapidement en périphérie de son regard et les officiers s'écartaient à leur passage tout en les saluant respectueusement. D'autres étaient bien trop occupés à réparer les couloirs endommagés pour les remarquer. Il marchait d'un pas vif et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter... si ce n'est ce regard qui lui brûlait la nuque depuis qu'il avait décidé d'aller _le_ voir.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Souffla une bonne fois pour toute Kirk.

-**Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire capitaine ?**

La question de son second l'arrêta net au milieu du couloir menant aux cellules. Il cligna bêtement des yeux.

Oui, qu'avait-t-il l'intention de faire ?

Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?

Encore une fois il fonçait tête la première sans réfléchir dans de probables ennuis. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'hosto, deux semaines qu'il s'était fait refaire le portrait et que son corps s'était fait irradier au-delà du tolérable. Et maintenant il y a avait ce problème avec un cryotube. A croire que s'était lui qui attirait les incidents- mortels ou non. Pas que cela lui déplaise. Il en avait terriblement besoin. Il n'était pas bon de rester seul et réfléchir, réfléchir, et réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir !

Il leva la tête pour répondre à son second quand il remarqua qu'il se trouvait en salle de détention. Il s'était apparemment remis à marcher sans s'en rendre compte. Spock le regardait toujours avec cet agaçant sourcil relevé, seul élément visible de son air interrogateur.

-**Spock, je-**

-**Capitaine Kirk.**

James T. Kirk s'arrêta brusquement de parler en entendant la voix lente et doucereuse de la personne qui avait occupé ses pensées -Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs- durant sa convalescence -toujours pas terminée, faut-il préciser ?

**-Khan...**

Toujours fidèle à lui-même. Aussi droit qu'un pic alors même qu'il était assis avec un visage impassible qui traduisait, par il ne savait quel moyen, tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour vous.

Bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais autant voulu lui ravaler sa façade moqueuse et supérieure.

Il scruta un moment le criminel sans rien dire, attendant une réaction de l'amélioré, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'insulte, le menace de tout détruire, de tuer ses amis, s'attendant à ce qu'il se dresse comme un serpent pour lui cracher son venin à la figure, mais rien.

Rien du tout.

Khan restait tranquillement assis, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, sans adresser un regard à lui ou son second, fixant le mur de sa cellule se trouvant face à lui et avec toujours ce même air impassible.

**-Nous avons un problème avec l'un des cryotubes**, annonça Kirk sur le ton de la conversation. Inexistante, cela va sans dire.

Cette remarque eut l'avantage de faire réagir l'amélioré. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il se releva prestement, les mains derrière le dos, pour faire face aux deux officiers alors qu'un air dangereux et menaçant s'installait au fond de ses yeux glacés.

Un regard dangereux qui, s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, aurait dissout la fine paroi de verre qui les séparait.

**-Quelle est la nature de ce « problème » ? **demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Voyant son capitaine garder le silence, Spock répondit :

**-D'après les analyses effectuées, il s'agit vraisemblablement d'une défaillance technique**. **Des ingénieurs tentent en ce moment même de réparer les dégâts sur l'unité mais la technologie du cryotube s'avère obsolète et incompatible avec la nôtre. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour éviter d'en sortir son occupant, cependant les dégâts du cryotube sont inquiétants et risquent de détériorer la santé du cryoginisé.**

Les yeux de Khan s'assombrirent. Un silence s'installa après la déclaration de Spock qui attendait visiblement que son capitaine prenne la parole.

Sentant le silence se prolonger, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kirk. Il ne comprenait pas cette tendance des humains à l'improvisation. Dès que Kirk avait eu vent de ce cryotube défectueux et des complications probables que cela risquait de provoquer, il s'était rapidement téléporté sur l'Entreprise pour se diriger vers les cellules de détention. Cette proportion des humains à agir sans réfléchir était incompréhensible. C'était imprudent, et surtout dangereux lorsqu'on avait affaire à un criminel tel que Khan.

**-Vous allez nous aider à réparer ce cryotube**, déclara Kirk en fixant Khan dans les yeux. **Vous êtes après tout, si je me souviens bien, « meilleur en tout ». Un problème d'ordre mécanique ne devrait donc pas vous poser de soucis, je me trompe ?**

**-Vous avez en tout point raison capitaine**, répondit l'amélioré avec un ton méprisant. **De quel cryotube s'agit-il ?** demanda-t-il à Spock.

**-Le numéro 7.**

Khan fronça les sourcils.

=O

**-Ses signes vitaux sont stables docteur.**

-**Ouais...** **Pour le moment**, grommela le docteur Mc Coy**. S'ils prennent encore leur temps comme ça, on sera dans l'obligation de le sortir de là. Surveillez bien ses constantes miss Chapel.**

L'infirmière acquiesça distraitement, son attention plongée dans les relevés du tricordeur que lui envoyait le scanner qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qu'elle faisait passer au-dessus de l'unité cryogénique. Continuant ses analyses, elle jeta un regard sur la personne endormie dans le cryotube et laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce que la glace et la coque lui permettait de voir. C'était vraisemblablement un jeune homme. Elle rapprocha son visage du hublot et posa sa main dessus pour voir plus de détails. Le visage de cet amélioré était légèrement penché sur le côté, masqué en partie par des cheveux noires corbeau ébouriffés. Il semblait tellement jeune, vulnérable. Innocent. Elle aimerait tant le –

**-Miss Chapel ?**

**-Mes excuses docteur**, s'exclama l'infirmière, surprise.

Elle reprit rapidement son travail en ignorant le grognement du docteur.

Le médecin-chef était d'une humeur massacrante depuis qu'il avait pris le service. Un service bien plus tôt que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Appelé en urgence alors qu'il était pied à Terre, il avait été forcé d'utiliser le téléporteur… Jamais encore elle n'avait vu un communicateur griller comme celui qu'avait tenu ce pauvre enseigne quand le docteur lui avait hurler dans les oreilles en apprenant l'obligation d'user de ce mode de transport pour s'acheminer sur l'Entreprise.

**-Vous avez bientôt terminé ? **questionna une énième fois le médecin à l'équipe de techniciens.

L'équipe en question, afférée tout autour du cryotube, se retint de pousser un soupir collectif.

**-Lorsque vous arrêterez de poser cette question, peut-être **! s'exclama l'un des officiers des plus excédé.

Mauvaise réponse.

Le médecin fit volte-face pour dévisager l'impudent qui lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Le jeune officier blanchit considérablement lorsqu'il vit le médecin sortir d'il ne sait où une seringue hypodermique et s'avancer vers lui avec un regard effrayant digne d'un tueur en série.

**-Hey Bones ! **intervint une voix provenant de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que ?**

Mc Coy poussa un juron en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. A l'entrée de l'infirmerie se tenait au côté du vulcain, avec un grand sourire, James Kirk. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici alors qu'il était encore en convalescence ? Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Derrière lui se tenait le gars le plus improbable à se trouver là, ici et maintenant.

Khan !

Entouré d'une escouade de types de la sécurité armée jusqu'aux dents.

**-Mais bon sang de bonsoir Jim ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça **? s'exclama Mc Coy en pointant du doigt l'amélioré.

Khan ne releva pas, son regard dirigé vers l'unité cryogénique et l'équipe d'ingénieurs qui tentait de la réparer. Ces derniers se redressèrent soudain très mal à l'aise face au regard lourd de l'amélioré.

**-Alors comme ça, les rumeurs comme quoi tu es d'une humeur noire ne sont pas exagérées !** Ricana le capitaine. **Tu sais que j'ai croisé l'enseigne chargé du téléporteur. Tu n'as pas honte de traumatiser les gens comme ça ?** **Plus sérieusement Bones**, reprit Kirk en voyant le docteur ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, **Khan va nous aider à réparer cette unité qui pose problème.**

D'un signe de tête, il autorisa Khan à s'approcher du cryotube et s'est automatiquement que les gardes se positionnèrent à des points stratégiques de l'infirmerie pour empêcher toute tentative de félonie de sa part.

**-Qu- Quoi ?**

Mc Coy était complètement ahuri. Il regarda impuissant l'équipe de sécurité envahir son infirmerie et Khan se diriger vers l'équipe d'ingénieurs. Il se tourna vers Kirk et avec un regard déterminé s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre le bras et l'amener vers un coin reculé de l'infirmerie pour lui demander des explications sur sa présence ici. Il était toujours en convalescence bon sang !

**-Veuillez me fournir l'avancée de vos recherches**, ordonna Khan aux techniciens.

Ceux-ci se consultèrent du regard, visiblement indécis face à la marche à suivre avec l'amélioré. L'infirmière Chapel toussota pour les faire réagir et l'un d'eux s'avança et tendit un padd que Khan saisit d'un geste impatient pour le consulter.

L'équipe d'ingénieurs était vraisemblablement dans une impasse, pensa Khan en lisant les données. Les principaux systèmes endommagés du cryotube impliquaient des composants liés au système de survie également défaillant. Ils ne pouvaient ni être réparés ou remplacés sans risquer déjà la vie de l'occupant. Khan fronça les sourcils en lisant que par deux fois le système de décryogénisation avait été enclenché sans que cela ne soit remarqué. Quelle bande d'incapables. Cela compliquait considérablement les choses. Subir dans un laps de temps réduit plusieurs cryogénisations et décryogénisations était dangereux pour le corps, surtout quand l'occupant n'était pas un amélioré. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas le garder dans le cryotube s'ils voulaient le réparer. Ils se devaient de le sortir, sans compter que l'occupant devait déjà être dans un état inquiétant, même si s'était _lui_.

**-Oh non ! On a un problème !** alerta l'un des ingénieurs aux personnes présentes à l'infirmerie.

Khan s'aperçu alors que le cryotube émettait la lueur rouge caractéristique de l'enclenchement de la procédure de décryogénisation.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe** ? demanda le capitaine Kirk qui s'était approché avec Mc Coy et Spock.

**-La procédure de décryogénisation vient de s'enclencher**, informa Khan en s'approchant de la console du cryotube.

**-Pouvez-vous l'annuler ?** demanda l'officier en second.

**-Impossible**, répondit-il en pianotant sur la console tandis que la glace sur le hublot disparaissait. **Les systèmes de commande ne répondent pas.**

Il se tourna vers Kirk et lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

**-Vous n'avez pas le choix Kirk. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder dans ce cryotube si vous voulez le réparer. Je vous interdis de le garder là dedans alors qu'il risque de subir une nouvelle fois la procédure de cryogénisation. Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer un membre de mon équipage parce que vous avez peur.**

Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un son aigue sortit du cryotube.

_**Bip !**_

**-Docteur !** s'écria l'infirmière. **Il se réveille !**

En effet, l'occupant clignait rapidement des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière vive de l'infirmerie qui filtrait à travers le cryotube. Le regard de l'infirmière Chapel ne cessait de revenir entre le tricordeur et le jeune homme pour surveiller ses signes vitaux. Khan abandonna la console pour s'approcher du hublot.

**-Bones, peux-tu le mettre en état de stase** ? demanda rapidement Kirk.

Le docteur se retint de soupirer. Jim prouvait qu'il ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il reprenne son poste.

**-Non Jim. Et c'est justement çà le problème. Dès lors que nous avons appris qu'il avait été plusieurs fois cryogénisé, il est devenu hors de question de le garder en état de stase si jamais on devait le sortir de sa boite de conserve. Son état de santé est préoccupant et requiert des soins spécifiques, et pour ça il doit-être réveillé. D'où notre priorité à réparer coûte que coûte ce cryotube pour éviter d'en sortir son occupant.**

Et ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Le cryotube aurait pu, si réparé, garder l'occupant dans un état stable mais il était trop endommagé et risquait de le tuer.

Ils étaient dans de beaux draps !

_**Bip !**_

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant** ? demanda Jim, complètement dépassé.

Un ingénieur s'approcha de la console délaissée par l'amélioré et répondit :

**-Il semblerait que la procédure de cryogénisation vient d'être initialisée, capitaine.**

**-Docteur, son rythme cardiaque s'emballe ! **avertit l'infirmière.

**-On a plus le temps,** s'exclama Mc Coy.** Ouvrez-moi le cryotube ou il va y passer !**

**-Les commandes ne répondent toujours pas docteur. L'ouverture du hublot est verrouillée !**

Khan n'attendit pas une seconde et saisit de chaque main les côtés de l'ouverture. Il tira d'un coup bref et arracha avec une rapidité déconcertante le hublot de ses gonds.

Il plongea ensuite ses mains dans le cryotube pour extirper l'occupant en le saisissant sous les bras et l'infirmière poussa un hoquet de stupeur en voyant l'état du jeune homme.

Celui-ci portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer noir et ses côtes saillaient légèrement sous sa peau pâle. Il était de taille moyenne et semblait jeune, très jeune. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Mais le plus préoccupant était ses yeux écarquillés exprimant une terreur sans nom et les spasmes musculaires qui agitaient tout son corps.

Khan passa avec douceur un bras sous ses genoux pour le porter vers la plus proche couchette. Il l'allongea délicatement et l'écran mural relié au biolit s'illumina donnant les paramètres vitaux du garçon. Il posa ensuite fermement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place, murmurant doucement des paroles inaudibles.

**-Son taux de norépinephrines est trois fois plus élevé que la normale**, déclara Mc Coy en regardant l'écran.** C'est mauvais.**

**-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire docteur Mc Coy ?** questionna Spock en retrait.

**-Syndrome de stress post-traumatique**, renseigna-t-il. **Il fait beaucoup souffrir**, murmura-t-il pour lui-même**. Il faut lui administrer un calmant**, dit-il à l'intention de l'infirmière qui se précipita aussitôt vers un chariot. **Triple dose !**

**-Ce n'est pas un amélioré docteur**, signala Khan d'une voix calme. **Une dose suffira.**

**-Quoi ? **cria Kirk alors que Spock haussait un sourcil, perplexe.

Le docteur se réagit pas et se contenta de modifier la dose qu'il appliqua aussitôt à son nouveau patient qui s'endormit instantanément après l'injection.

**-Ce n'est pas un amélioré ?** répéta Kirk avec un air incrédule en s'approchant de la couchette.

Il regarda le jeune homme -plutôt le gamin- étendu et endormi sur le biolit. Il était petit et maigre, pas vraiment la carrure d'un amélioré, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard furtif à Khan. Ses cheveux noir-abyssal contrastaient avec sa peau maladivement pâle. Il observa son visage, et son regard fut attiré par une cicatrice sur son front en forme d'éclair.

Il releva la tête pour demander quelque chose quand il remarqua que l'infirmière couvait déjà du regard ce non-amélioré. C'était bien parti, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Khan, quant à lui, était également absorbé par l'observation du garçon, plongé dans de lointains souvenirs… sa première rencontre avec ce gamin stupéfiant. « Je peux la sauver. » lui avait dit ce gamin lors de leur première rencontre. Les mêmes paroles qu'il avait prononcé à ce père de famille dont la fille était malade. Un père qu'il avait conduit à la mort. « Je peux la… »

_**-Je peux la sauver.**_

_Khan se retourna brusquement pour trouver sous ses yeux un garçon. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné et suspicieux de trouver une personne vivante dans ce lieu de désolation dépourvu depuis longtemps de ses habitants._

_Tous morts._

_Comment avait-il pu se rapprocher ainsi d'eux sans être repérer par les siens. Ces derniers, au nombre de quatre, observaient stupéfaits le garçon._

_**-Je peux la sauver**__, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce, en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la femme à terre, écroulée dans les bras de son second._

_Le gamin ne portait pour vêtement que des guenilles qui pendouillaient tristement sur son corps. Son visage était recouvert d'une couche importante de crasse, faisant ressortir d'une manière surnaturelle ses yeux verts qui dégageaient une ferme détermination._

_**-Je suis guérisseur**__, précisa-t-il._

_Il s'avança d'un pas et les améliorés présents levèrent leurs armes en signe d'avertissement. Il leva lentement ses mains montrant qu'il ne disposait d'aucune arme._

_Un guérisseur ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-ce un charlatan ?_

_Khan dévisagea une nouvelle fois ce soit disant guérisseur sans y trouver la moindre trace de malice et se tourna vers son second, son ami et confident, Joaquim._

_C'était un homme au teint basané, aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux marron. Il tenait dans ses bras sa compagne, Cathy, inconsciente et… mourante. L'affrontement avait mal tourné pour eux et ils avaient dû battre en retraire dans ces ruines. Des équipes de dix avaient été envoyé un peu partout pour surveiller les alentours et signaler la moindre intrusion. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. Personne ne se risquerait à traverser cette ancienne ville, aujourd'hui détruite, sans risquer d'être irradié._

_Eux, pouvaient se le permettre._

_Il interrogea silencieusement Joaquim et celui-ci lui lança un tel regard implorant et désespéré pour qu'il ne perdit par une seconde._

_Il fit signe au gamin de s'approcher._

_Khan ne voulait pas voir Cathy mourir. Non il ne le voulait pas. Bien trop des siens étaient déjà morts…Autant tenter le tout pour le tout._

_Le garçon s'approcha des deux améliorés au sol, et tendit la main vers la blessure de la femme tandis que l'homme qui la soutenait examinait, tel un faucon, chacun de ses gestes._

_Khan l'observa prendre lentement et sans geste brusque, des bandes de tissus de sa sacoche accrochée à sa taille et les appliquer sur la blessure pour faire pression en posant la paume de sa main à plat. Il resta un moment, une éternité dans cette position et Khan allait intervenir lorsque le garçon prit des bandes adhésives pour fixer de nouvelles bandes de tissus sur la blessure._

_**-Elle ira mieux**__, se contenta-t-il de dire en se relevant._

_Il commença à partir d'où il venait, sans demander son reste quand Khan l'attrapa brusquement par le bras pour lui demander des explications. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de resserrer sa prise qu'il sentit une violente décharge traverser son bras et ce fut rapidement qu'il retira sa main du garçon. Celui-ci sauta loin de lui pour rejoindre une deuxième personne qu'il n'avait pas vu venir._

_**-Ne tirez pas !**__ ordonna Khan à ses coéquipiers qui, armes brandies, regardaient, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur mais aussi de crainte, cette nouvelle personne qui avait échappé à leurs sens améliorés._

_Khan n'aperçut que ses yeux bleu glacé et menaçants avant qu'une voix provenant de derrière lui ne lui fasse tourner rapidement le dos._

_**-Khan !**_

_Cathy avait les yeux ouverts ! Et elle allait visiblement mieux. C'était impossible ! Il croisa le regard tout aussi surpris de Joacquim qui redressa son aimée dans ses bras pour soulever la bande de tissus qui recouvrait la plaie. Elle avait disparue ! Il ne restait de cette plaie qu'une peau rougie. Il se tourna de nouveau vers ces deux étranges personnes quand il constata qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Il les chercha des yeux mais elles s'étaient évanouies dans la pénombre de cette ancienne ville, aujourd'hui un cimetière._

**-Khan !**

Khan cligna des yeux faisant disparaître les images de cette rencontre insolite dans cette sombre ville en ruine. Il se tourna vers la personne d'où provenait la voix et regarda Kirk qui attendait impatiemment qu'il lui réponde.

**-Je disais que je suis étonné de te voir accompagné d'un humain inférieur. Y'en aurait-il d'autres dans ton équipage ?** interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Khan sourit intérieurement. Ce gamin était loin d'être ordinaire. Il garda le silence, s'interrogeant s'il devait ou non garder cette information pour lui.

**-Sur mes soixante-douze membres d'équipage, deux ne sont pas des améliorés**, déclara Khan de sa voix grave.

Kirk le regarda soudain avec un air sérieux.

**-Qui est-il ?** demanda-t-il en désignant le garçon et Khan vit que tous attendaient qu'il réponde.

**-Il s'appelle Harry. C'est notre médecin.**

Il s'arrêta un moment et déclara d'une voix blanche :

**-Il est un survivant de l'explosion atomique qui détruisit Londres.**


	3. Réactions

_**-Il y a quelqu'un ?**_

_Écrasé ..._

_**-A l'aide !**_

_Il était écrasé._

_**-Aidez-moi !**_

_Enseveli sous d'innombrables gravats._

_**-Je vous en prie !**_

_Mais seuls des hurlements de peur et des gémissements d'agonie lui répondaient de là où il était enfoui._

_Il tenta encore une fois de bouger ses bras, ses jambes, de soulever son bassin… sans résultat. Ses membres étaient coincés, immobilisés sous ces débris de bois, de briques et de parpaing. Plus aucune sensation ne lui parvenait, il était paralysé et impuissant._

_Il ne pouvait pas les aider !_

_L'image de sa baguette explosant dans sa main en dispersant autour de lui une pluie d'étincelles rouge et or, alors qu'il était projeté dans les airs par le souffle de l'explosion, lui revint dans un flash. Cette explosion… D'où venait-elle ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? _

_**-Quelqu'un ?**_

_Crier et respirer devenaient de plus en plus difficile, soulever sa cage thoracique n'était que douleur et chaque inspiration n'était que poussière dans sa gorge desséchée._

_C'était sans espoir. Il n'y avait plus rien à-_

_Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! On avait besoin de lui ! Ginny était peut-être en danger !_

_Rassemblant ses forces, Harry tenta de se bouger pour libérer son corps des débris qui l'encombraient mais le manque d'oxygène eut rapidement raison de sa détermination. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il resta immobile alors que dehors, les gens criaient…_

_Combien de temps s'étaient écoulés à écouter ces hurlements résonnant lourdement dans ses oreilles ? Le temps lui échappait. L'obscurité régnait. Et sous ses yeux aveugles, elle l'écrasait chaque fois un peu plus, l'enfonçant toujours profondément dans les abymes de la terre._

_Maintenant, les cris semblaient plus faibles, bien plus lointain… Où est-ce lui qui s'éloignait ?_

_**-A l'aiiiide !**__ cria-t-il dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir._

_Et durant de dures et longues secondes, alors que des cris et des hurlements continuaient de retentir, ses larmes tombèrent malgré lui._

_**-Harry? Harry?**_

_Cette voix… __Cette voix !_

_**-Là ! Ici ! **__cria-t-il d'une voix éraillée._

_**-Harry!**_

_Il entendit des pas s'approcher de sa position._

_**-Sors-moi de là, vite !**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je vais te sortir de là**__… rassura la voix essoufflée._

_Des bruits de débris s'entrechoquant et se brisant lui parvinrent dans un son étouffé et il devina que la personne tentait d'écarter et de jeter les décombres qui l'écrasaient. _

_**-C'est bon Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas !**__ s'exclama la voix masculine en entendant l'appel douloureux de son ami. __**J'ai bientôt fini !**_

**-Chut, tout va bien Harry. Tout va bien. Reste calme. Ça va aller…, **intervînt une autre voix.

_Harry cligna rapidement des yeux lorsqu'un pâle rayon de lumière éclaira le tombeau dans lequel il était enfoui._

**-On va prendre soin de toi**, murmura doucement cette autre voix dans son oreille**. Je te le promets. Tout ira bien.**

Khan!

_Une main plongea dans l'abîme qui l'entourait et l'agrippa pour le tirer et l'extirper des nombreux débris. Cependant, ce n'était plus le lumineux chemin de traverse qui attendait Harry._

_Mais un tout nouveau monde de ténèbres._

_Il sombra dans les bienfaits salutaires de l'inconscience._

= O

Harry cligna fortement des yeux pour dissiper le brouillard cotonneux qui l'entourait. Chaque battement de cils dissipait une partie de la brume blanche et dense qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il cligna encore plusieurs fois des yeux et se retrouva face à l'obscurité. Harry la fixa un instant mais aucune lumière, aucun son ne la perçait. Il cligna cette fois-ci fermement des yeux mais rien n'y fit, les ténèbres étaient toujours là. Ce corps obscur et infini l'enveloppait dans une étreinte glacée digne d'un détraqueur. Il voulut se lever pour s'en dégager, bouger les bras pour disperser cette couche dense d'obscurité mais ses jambes et ses bras ne répondirent pas. Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Immobile, il resta donc un moment en écoutant son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée transperce de de part en part son cœur.

Etait-ce ça alors ?

La mort ?

Le temps s'écoulait et les ténèbres glissaient lentement sur son corps, se dirigeant progressivement vers son cœur. Le froid engourdissait son âme et alors que l'abandon allait envahir pleinement Harry, une lumière vive apparut d'un coup au-dessus de lui et l'aveugla. Il plissa les yeux et discerna dans cette forte lumière blanche le visage d'une femme à la chevelure aussi dorée et resplendissante de lumière que le soleil. Elle remua les lèvres en le regardant avec des yeux doux mais aucun son ne lui parvînt.

Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté

= O

C'est le chant lointain des oiseaux qui réveilla Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt les images du cauchemar lui revinrent de plein fouet. Il prit une grande et profonde inspiration et expira lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé tandis que les images fantômes des décombres imprimées sur sa rétine s'évanouissaient lentement. Il répéta l'exercice plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme.

Une fois plus ou moins apaisé, il se redressa et s'assit avec peine en étouffant un gémissement de douleur et c'est stupéfait qu'il observa les lieux où il se trouvait.

**-Merlin ...**

Il était dans une vaste pièce éclairée par une lumière bleue lugubre qui semblait sortir du plafond et des murs. De nombreux lits noirs suspendus par des pieds blanc bordaient les murs de la salle et une multitude de couleurs clignotaient sur des écrans en émettant des sons aigues tous différents les uns des autres. Une véritable cacophonie qui commençait sérieusement à lui donner la migraine. Chaque lit était doté de rideaux et d'un bras métallique articulé dont l'extrémité n'était rien d'autre qu'une grande lampe ronde qui diffusait une forte lumière blanche. Des flacons multicolores et de curieux ustensiles et machines s'étalaient sur des étagères et des bureaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Un décor sorti tout droit d'une science-fiction qu'il détailla les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

Ça doit être une infirmerie ou un hôpital, songea-t-il en remarquant la tenue blanche qu'il portait.

Il bascula ses jambes par-dessus le lit sur lequel il était assis pour se lever et c'est aussitôt qu'il s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd tel une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Il jura alors qu'il frottait ses jambes engourdies et douloureuses. Il se redressa difficilement sur ses pieds et s'appuya sur le lit pour se remettre debout. Doucement, il fit quelques pas hésitants sur ses jambes flageolantes et tel un nouveau-né, il s'approcha lentement d'un bureau chargés de ces objets inconnus et s'écroula dans la chaise attenante complètement essoufflé.

Ces quelques pas l'avaient épuisé ! Il appuya sa tête contre ses mains pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration tout en regardant d'un œil absent les outils sur la table.

**-Bien dormi ?**

Comme un diable sur ressort, Harry sursauta et se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds dans une position défensive pour faire face à la personne qui s'était faufilée derrière lui.

Une position défensive qui n'échappa pas à la personne en question qui leva les mains dans un signe d'apaisement.

**-Hey doucement petit. Je suis médecin.**

Harry réprima un frisson qui secoua fortement tout son corps.

Une impression de déjà-vu le saisit à cette situation alors qu'il détaillait le médecin : un maillot bleu surmonté d'un triangle argenté et un pantalon noir étaient ce que portait l'homme en face de lui qui devait probablement atteindre la quarantaine.

**-Vous. Qui êtes-vous ? **demanda Harry d'une voix éraillée en sentant des picotements parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Harry sauta sur le médecin qui s'écroula à terre avec un cri de surprise. Immédiatement, il se positionna à califourchon sur lui en serrant son cou d'une main et en glissant de l'autre, un outil sous le cou de l'homme qu'il avait pris sur la table avant d'être piégé.

**-Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes**, menaça Harry en serrant sa main autour du cou de l'étranger alors qu'un nouveau frisson ébranlait son corps.

Mc Coy cilla en apercevant l'outil que tenait le gamin. Un scalpel laser…

**-J'te l'ai dit**, s'étrangla-t-il, **j'suis med'cin… Gnn ! **gargouilla-t-il en sentant le scalpel s'enfonçant dans sa gorge.** 'coute gamin. Soit… tu m'étrangles ou m'égorges soit t'me laisses parler, choisis !**

Harry dévisagea l'homme en dessous de lui. Des cheveux bruns foncés, une barbe naissante et des yeux marron qui le fixaient avec gravité et sollicitude… Ses doigts relâchèrent doucement leur prise mais restèrent autour de son cou.

**-Je suis Léonard. Léonard Mc Coy**, se présenta le médecin après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

**-Où suis-je** **?** chuchota Harry en braquant ses yeux sur le médecin.

**-Sur le vaisseau spatial Enterprise.**

**-Un vaisseau spatial ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?**

Mc Coy fronça les sourcils.

**-Et d'après toi, d'où est-ce que tu sors gamin** ? rappela le médecin.

**-Quoi ?**

Harry fixa le médecin avec un air complètement perdu avec une drôle d'impression que quelque chose d'énorme lui échappait. Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**-Tu ne te souviens pas d'être rentré dans un cryotube ?**

Cryotube ? Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sous le choc de la réalisation. Khan !

_**-Harry, ton cryotube est près.**_

_Le susnommé soupira au ton impatient du fraichement-promu-capitaine._

_**-Oui, quand j'aurais terminé les contrôles**__, répondit-il sans jeter un regard vers Khan. __**Je veux être sûr et certain qu'ils ne risquent rien. Je ne fais pas confiance à toute cette technologie**__, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main alors qu'il vérifiait les paramètres vitaux de l'équipage sur la console principale du vaisseau._

_-__**Et quand est-ce que tu auras terminé**__**? **__demanda Khan d'un ton plus doux qui esquissa un sourire fatigué chez Harry._

_Rien de tel pour calmer Khan que de parler de la santé de ses hommes._

_**-Et bien quand tu seras toi-même congelé et que j'aurais vérifié que tu vas bien,**__ déclara Harry avec un ton faussement joyeux où transparaissait la lassitude._

_Il était exténué. Rien que le fait de tenir encore debout était en soi un miracle. Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles. Les remparts qu'il avait érigés tout autour de lui s'étaient écroulés tel un château de carte en le laissant vulnérable. Il était une véritable loque humaine ambulante. Littéralement démoli._

_**-Ne compte pas là-dessus.**_

_Oui, il s'y était attendu à cette réponse. Il connaissait bien Khan après tout._

_**-Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que tout mon équipage**__, ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot « tout », __**ne sera pas dans en sécurité dans ses cryotubes**__._

_Et rien que cette phrase réchauffa pendant un court instant son cœur gelé avant que les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, ne le frappe avec la force d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait et qui s'était évanouie avec les mots de Khan, se répandit une nouvelle fois dans ses veines tel un venin mortel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Khan le considérait toujours comme un membre de sa famille après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait laissé mourir tant des siens… Ils avaient tous chèrement payé le vol de ce vaisseau-dortoir et son incompétence n'avait pas aidé. Il n'avait pas été assez fort. Sa détermination, sa force de volonté s'étaient répandues sur le sol avec le sang des personnes qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il avait échoué…_

_Qui aurait cru qu'il retomberait dans l'état des jours sombres suivant la destruction de Londres ?_

_La moindre des choses pour se racheter était de s'assurer qu'ils iraient tous bien._

_**-Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Personne n'a rejeté la procédure de cryogénisation,**__ rassura Khan alors qu'Harry ne réagissait pas. A se demander si Khan n'avait pas développé des compétences en legilimencie._

_Harry sentit un poids chaud se poser sur son épaule et s'aperçut que c'était la main de Khan. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher. Durant quelques longues secondes, seul le léger bourdonnement des moteurs du navire, alors qu'il s'éloignait toujours plus loin de la Terre, combla le silence entre les deux et ce, jusqu'à ce que Khan prenne une inspiration._

_Et les mots qu'il prononça le transpercèrent :_

_**-Ne te laisse pas mourir, Harry.**_

_Sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, les images des derniers jours défilèrent devant ses yeux. Des images d'affrontements, des images d'explosions, des images de cadavres... Des images qui ressemblaient à l'horreur qu'il avait vécu à Londres._

_**-Ce qu'il s'est passé, n'était pas de ta faute.**_

_Harry se revit au-dessus d'un amélioré étalé dans la boue, ses mains dégoulinantes de sang que même la pluie ne semblait pouvoir enlever. Un éclair déchira la nuit et éclaira dans un flash lumineux le visage du malheureux alors que des cris et des explosions retentissaient tout autour de lui. Cependant ce n'est pas le visage d'un homme mort qu'il vit et qu'il aurait dû voir, mais celui d'une jeune femme au visage calciné et méconnaissable qu'il avait profondément aimé. Un puissant sentiment d'impuissante le saisit en regardant ses mains avec horreur. Il n'avait pas pu le guérir. Dieu savait à quel point il avait voulu _la_ sauver. Mais il n'avait pas pu ! Il n'avait plus la force !_

_**-Sans toi, nous ne serions certainement pas là.**_

_Harry acquiesça sans grande conviction et se laissa guider par Khan hors de la salle de contrôle du vaisseau. Tous deux entrèrent dans une vaste pièce blanche où reposait dans les quatre-vingts cryotubes, ce qui restait du peuple de Khan. Alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans une allée disposée entre les unités cryogénique, Harry laissa son regard errer sur les hommes et les femmes endormis…_

_Le numéro 69. Un homme… Jarod, fracture du tibia. Le numéro 68. Une femme… Françoise, contusions sévères et brulures au second degré. Le numéro 67. Une femme… Lévana, aucune blessure. Le numéro 66. Un homme… John, fatigue intense. Le numéro 65…_

_Un cryotube, un numéro, un visage, une vie._

_Des amis, une famille._

_Le numéro 30. Un homme…_

_Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une alcôve aménagée dans la cloison où sept cryotubes étaient entreposés et dont deux étaient ouverts. Celui de Khan et le sien… Les cinq autres étaient occupés par les officiers les plus proches de Khan. Joaquim, Cathy, Otto, Ruben et son ami…. Avec mélancolie, il se remémora les jours heureux où tous deux partageaient encore le dortoir dans la tour rouge et or des gryffondors. Un temps qui semblait bien lointain…_

_Avec des gestes automatiques, Harry se dépouilla de ses vêtements en ne laissant qu'un boxer noir._

_**-Rêve-t-on lorsqu'on est cryogénisé ?**__ demanda-t-il en regardant avec appréhension le cryotube._

_Sa claustrophobie ne s'était pas arrangée avec le temps et les petits espaces étaient à proscrire._

_**-Non**__, répondit simplement Khan._

_Harry leva les yeux et croisa ses yeux bleus. Il hocha la tête et Harry s'approcha du cryotube en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de l'unité cryogénique et observa avec crainte Khan disparaître de son champ de vision, probablement pour enclencher la procédure depuis la console du cryotube. Khan cependant, réapparut rapidement._

_**-Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi ? **__s'inquiéta Harry et curieusement Khan sourit à cela._

_**-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Si jamais l'un de nous avait un souci, l'ordinateur de bord est programmé pour te réveiller.**_

_Harry hocha la tête quelque peu rassuré. Qui sait combien de temps ils dormiraient jusqu'à atteindre une planète viable ? On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un incident._

_Un son aigue se fit entendre._

_**-Tu verras,**__ déclara rapidement Khan en se penchant vers lui, __**lorsque nous nous réveillerons, la Terre ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous formerons de nouveau une famille.**_

_Une promesse qui ressemblait étrangement à celle faite par son parrain._

_Le hublot se referma. Dans trois secondes il s'endormirait. Un son aigu. Dans deux seconde il se réveillerait. __Un son aigu. Dans un monde sans souffrance…_

= O

**-Harry? Hey Harry?**

Mc Coy regarda avec inquiétude le gamin perché au-dessus de lui, aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. C'était bien Harry son nom, non ? Il ne réagissait pas, son regard figé de stupeur sur un point imaginaire quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

La prise sur le cou s'était complètement relâchée. Il leva la main pour attraper le bras du gamin qui tenait le scalpel-laser et l'écarter de son cou mais dès qu'il l'effleura, celui-ci verrouilla immédiatement son regard sur lui sans même bouger la tête.

Une palette d'émotions passa dans les yeux incroyablement verts du garçon. De l'incompréhension, de l'incertitude, de l'effroi et de la culpabilité lorsqu'il baissa son regard sur son cou.

**-Je m'excuse**, déclara Harry en se relevant et en tendant une main au médecin.

Celui-ci hésita une seconde avant de la saisir pour se redresser et se remettre sur ses pieds avec un grognement.

Harry le guida vers la chaise et le fit asseoir d'une pression sur l'épaule. Il lui tendit l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main et le médecin le récupéra lentement en dévisageant le jeune homme.

**-Qu'est-ce ?** demanda le gamin en évitant le regard scrutateur du médecin.

**-Un scalpel-laser**, répondit-il simplement.

**-Oh, je vois**, dit-il en levant les sourcils et à son regard surpris, il devait l'avoir choisi au hasard.

Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas menacé avec une sonde, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec ? Et sous les yeux éberlués du médecin, Harry lui fit relever le menton d'un doigt pour évaluer d'un œil critique les dégâts autour de son cou. Mc Coy l'observa faire en silence et s'étonna de le voir lever son autre main vers son cou et se raviser au dernier moment.

**-Vous devriez soigner ça,** signala sérieusement Harry en se redressant.

**-Et bien pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas gamin, hein ?**

Tout en gardant un œil sur lui, il saisit donc sur le bureau un appareil avec une tête en forme de virgule et une poignée de type pistolet et le donna à Harry qui l'interrogea du regard.

**-C'est un régénérateur dermique, l'**informa le docteur.** Tu appuies sur le bouton au niveau de la crosse et tu restes à une distance d'environ cinq centimètres de la peau.**

Mc Coy observa prudemment le gamin se mettre au travail. Si le gamin était médecin comme l'avait prétendu Khan, il le verrait immédiatement.

= O

Harry regarda le cou du médecin alors qu'il passait lentement l'appareil qu'il lui avait donné. A chaque passage de l'appareil, la rougeur de la peau semblait s'atténuer petit à petit sous le rayon rouge. La blessure en elle-même n'était pas bien grave, du moins elle aurait pu l'être s'il avait serré davantage et plus longtemps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au médecin et croisa son regard vigilant qui était posé sur lui. Il semblait suivre chacun de ses gestes.

Savait-il pour lui ?

Tout en restant plongé dans les soins qu'il prodiguait au médecin, une partie de lui s'efforça d'analyser lucidement la situation. Il fallait absolument qu'il garde la tête froide et qu'il ne se laisse pas submerger par la panique jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Il était sur un vaisseau spatial. D'accord. Mais ça ne l'avançait vraiment pas hormis le fait qu'il n'était pas sur le _Botany Bay_ avec les autres. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour s'éloigner, on les avait retrouvés.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux en stoppant le mouvement du régénérateur dermique au-dessus de la peau du médecin. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux pour balayer rapidement l'infirmerie du regard. Il s'attarda un instant sur l'instrument qu'il tenait en reprenant lentement le mouvement pour poursuivre la guérison. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, sans compter l'apparence de cette infirmerie qui le dépassait complètement. Le _Botany Bay_ pourtant dernier modèle de vaisseau d'exploration semblait complètement archaïque face à tout cet étrange équipement.

Harry se figea. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

**-Combien de temps ?**

Les yeux bleus du médecin le percèrent et c'est sans ambages qu'il déclara :

**-Trois cents ans.**

Harry se redressa. Voilà qui était clair. Le médecin avait probablement suivit sa réflexion sur son visage, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Merlin… Harry repoussa les pensées de ce que cette nouvelle impliquait.

**-Où sont les autres ? Sont-ils réveillés ? **demanda-t-il fixant de ses yeux verts ceux du médecin.

**-Juste toi et Khan. Le reste de l'équipage est toujours dans ses cryotubes, en sécurité**, précisa-t-il.

Harry relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue sans s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient vivants. Toujours endormis mais vivants.

**-Et où est Khan ?**

**-Sur Terre, mais il devrait rentrer…** Mc Coy pivota sur sa chaise et regarda un petit écran incorporé dans le bureau**, d'ici trois heures, **termina-t-il en se retournant vers lui pour le regarder.

C'est ce que nous verrons, pensa Harry en posant doucement sur le bureau le régénérateur dermique. Ce semblant de conversation lui avait au moins appris une chose. Les réponses du médecin étaient vagues, sans aucune précision, sans aucune explication. Que faisait Khan sur Terre ? Pourquoi l'équipage était-il toujours endormi ? Pourquoi était-il « en sécurité » ? Le médecin voulait clairement dissimuler la vérité.

Savait-il pour lui ? Savait-il pour Khan ? Savait-il pour l'équipage ? Savait-il que le nom complet de Khan était Khan Noonien Singh, un nom connu, un nom craint par les moldus tout comme l'avait été celui de Lord Voldemort chez les sorciers dans la Terre qu'il avait quittée ? Y avait-il la moindre chance pour que les personnes de cette époque l'aient oublié ? Que feraient-ils à Khan si jamais ils découvraient sa véritable identité ? L'avaient-ils déjà découverte ?

**-Tout va bien Harry ?** demanda soucieusement Mc Coy.

**-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, **éluda Harry d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **Est-ce que ça va aller ? **questionna-t-il en désignant son cou.

Le docteur se tâtonna avec précaution.

**-Beaucoup mieux, **dit-il avec un air songeur puis il lui jeta un regard étrange.** Pour une personne qui vient de se réveiller après trois cents de sommeil, tu as une forte poigne.**

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

**-Et pour une personne qui a failli mourir asphyxiée, je vous trouve bien indifférent, voire même insouciant, **dit-il rapidement pour changer de conversation avant de se fustiger silencieusement.

Merlin ! Menacer un médecin ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux ?

**-Je suis intrigué**, se justifia-t-il en ignorant la menace à peine voilée d'Harry. **Khan nous a certifié que tu n'étais pas un amélioré – **le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta **– et à te voir debout là, devant moi, juste après avoir été cryogénisé, je suis impressionné !**

Il savait pour les améliorés. Il savait ! Il était fort à parier qu'il savait aussi qu'ils étaient recherchés pour crimes…

**-Comme vous vous en doutez monsieur Mc Coy, une peur soudaine peut décupler la force d'une personne, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs je dois dire que je commence à ressentir un début de fatigue...**

Pire menteur que lui ne devait pas exister, pensa Harry. Rogue devait se retourner dans sa tombe le pauvre. Mais il faisait mieux de tenter le tout pour le tout pour que Mc Coy ne persiste pas à creuser cette piste et qu'il sache pour lui.

**-Certes mais-**

**-Docteur ! Il est réveillé,** le coupa une voix féminine.

Tous deux se retournèrent et Harry fut stupéfait de constater que ce qu'il avait pris pour un mur était en réalité une porte coulissante qui se referma sous ses yeux dans un sifflement alors que devant elle, se tenait une femme blonde dont la chevelure était coiffée de manière haute et sophistiquée. Harry nota que sa tenue était la même que celle du docteur mais plus courte, bien plus courte. Il cligna des yeux face aux longues jambes nues chaussées de hautes bottes noires.

**-Oui, il est réveillé Miss Chapel**, soupira le docteur en se levant de sa chaise. **Infirmière Chapel, je vous présente Harry. Harry, voici Christine Chapel**, présenta-t-il et Harry hocha la tête en direction de l'infirmière qui lui offrit un joli sourire qui creusa de petites rides au coin de ses yeux.

**-Tu dois avoir faim**, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. **Viens, on va te trouver de quoi manger.**

Et sans même consulter le médecin, elle prit Harry par l'épaule et l'accompagna vers le distributeur de nourriture de l'infirmerie. Mc Coy les observa s'éloigner avec frustration. Elle était arrivée au pire moment, juste au moment où il aurait pu tirer les vers du nez au gamin.

**-Ordinateur, combien de temps jusqu'à la fin de l'analyse sanguine ?**

_**-Trois heures**_**,** déclara la voix désincarnée de l'ordinateur.

Dans trois heures, il sera fixé, pensa-t-il en empruntant les portes qui sifflèrent sur son passage. Et dans trois heures, Khan rentrerait. Il frotta son visage avec lassitude.

**-Tout va bien Docteur ?**

**-Oui ça va**, dit-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il regarda brièvement les quatre officiers de sécurité postés devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il avait un rapport à faire.

= O

**-Il y a anguille sous roche.**

**-Docteur ?**

**-Ce que je veux dire**, s'exaspéra Mc Coy au sourcil levé du vulcain**, c'est qu'il nous cache quelque chose.**

**-Franchement, pouvait-on s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'un membre d'équipage de Khan ?** souligna Kirk en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Tous trois étaient installés autour de la longue table ovale de la salle de réunion. Le capitaine était placé en bout de table, Spock à sa droite et Mc Coy à sa gauche en face de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le noir d'encre pailleté de l'espace où l'on pouvait apercevoir les lointaines couleurs verte et bleue de la planète Terre.

**-Capitaine, je trouve prématuré d'émettre de tels jugements en l'absence des résultats de–**

**-Les résultats nous prouveront qu'il n'est pas un amélioré, **coupa Mc Coy.

**-Bones?**

-**L'analyse de sang ne contredira pas Khan. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il n'est pas un amélioré**, dit-il un scrutant l'espace.

**-Expliquez-vous docteur, **exigea spock.

**-Un amélioré à un taux de récupération exponentiel, **expliqua Mc Coy en se levant de sa chaise. Il fit le tour de la table et s'adossa en face de la baie vitrée.** Or Harry s'est réveillé bien plus tard que ne l'aurait fait un amélioré**. **Mais plus important encore c'est que –** **c'est surtout qu'il n'a pas la force qu'un amélioré pourrait avoir.**

**-La force ?** Les yeux de Kirk s'écarquillèrent. **Il t'a fait du mal ?** s'exclama-t-il.

**-Non, non,** répéta-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers son ami qui s'était levé. **Non, c'était juste –**

**-Qu'a-t-il fait Bones ?** exigea Kirk en voyant l'hésitation de son ami.

**-Jim**, dit-il en prenant un ton rassurant, **il n'a rien fait de mal. Il était juste effrayé et qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Ce n'était rien de ce que je pouvais gérer.**

**-Docteur, je me dois de signaler qu'il est extrêmement imprudent pour votre sécurité et celle du navire d'interdire l'accès de l'infirmerie à l'équipe de sécurité. Nous ne savons rien sur ce jeune homme, hormis qu'il s'appelle Harry et qu'il a survécu à la destruction de Londres lors de la guerre eugénique, bien que les banques de données de la Terre ne fassent aucune mention de rescapé. Je me dois donc d'insister, docteur, à ce que l'équipe de–**

**-Mais je ne l'ai pas non plus envoyé à perpète les oies votre équipe de sécurité, **protesta-t-il.** Elle est juste stationnée à l'entrée de l'infirmerie ! A la moindre alerte de ma part, elle serait intervenue immédiatement.**

Il était hors de questions que les officiers de sécurité soient dans ses pattes alors qu'il travaillait. C'était une infirmerie, pas un centre pénitencier !

**-Nous ne savons rien sur cet enfant**, insista Spock en haussant imperceptiblement le ton, ce qui n'échappa par à Mc Coy. Arriverait-il enfin à le faire sortir de ses gonds comme l'avait fait Khan ? **Il suffirait de quelques secondes d'inattention de votre part pour qu'il puisse commettre des dégâts irréparables.**

**-Il ne nous fera pas de mal,** déclara Mc Coy.

**-Et vous avez établi ce constat après seulement dix minutes de conversation avec lui**, dit-il avec un ton sceptique et son sourcil relevé.** Permettez-moi de douter, docteur, de –**

**-Certes je suis médecin**, s'agaça-t-il**. Il se trouve que je suis également chirurgien, exobiologiste mais aussi psychologue et donc amplement qualifié à dresser un profil psychologique « après seulement dix minutes de conversations avec lui », **dit-il en répétant ses propres mots.

**-Je connais vos qualifications, docteur–**

**-Ne les remettez donc pas en doute,** coupa une nouvelle fois Mc Coy.

**-Il suffit tous les deux,** ordonna sèchement Kirk.

Voyant le calme revenir, il reprit :

**-Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles, Bones. A partir de maintenant je veux que l'équipe de sécurité accède à l'infirmerie pour surveiller le garçon.**

Mc Coy soupira mentalement. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une équipe de sécurité pour braquer une personne déjà soupçonneuse. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

**-Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui si ce n'est pas un amélioré **? interrogea Kirk.

**-Et bien… **réfléchit-il en fixant distraitement la moquette de la salle.** Bien qu'il se soit réveillé plus tard que ne l'aurait fait un amélioré, il se trouve aussi qu'il s'est réveillé plus tôt que ne l'aurait fait un humain normal**.

Kirk fronça les sourcils et Spock joignit délicatement le bout de ses doigts.

**-Son corps**, poursuivit-il, **a subi une forte pression due au dysfonctionnement du cryotube. Il aurait été impossible pour un humain normalement constitué de se tenir debout après seulement huit heures de récupération. C'est juste… impossible. **

**-Pensez-vous que l'analyse sanguine pourra nous fournir des réponses ? **demanda spock.

**-J'en suis certain,** répondit-il. **Une telle capacité doit forcément y apparaître.**

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, pensa Mc Coy alors que le silence régnait dans la salle de réunion, chacun dans ses pensées. Ce que c'était ? Il l'ignorait. Apparaitrait-elle dans les analyses ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il était sûr et certain que ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Il avait bien vu quelque chose dans le regard d'un vert stupéfiant du gamin. Il avait bien senti quelque chose quand il lui avait enserré le cou de ses mains. Ce garçon n'était pas normal, et foi de Mc Coy il découvrirait pourquoi.

**-Serait-il possible que ce garçon soit un amélioré de deuxième génération ?** interrogea Kirk les yeux dans le vague.

Mc Coy et Spock le regardèrent.

**-Un amélioré de deuxième génération** ? répéta Mc Coy attendant visiblement une explication de son ami tout comme Spock.

**-Et bien…**, commença-t-il. **Khan ne s'encombrerait jamais d'un humain inférieur même s'il est soi-disant médecin, on est d'accord ? Il nous a suffisamment montré à quel point il nous méprise. Alors pourquoi accepte-il ce gamin si ce n'est pas un amélioré ? Je ne vois qu'une seule chose : il est la progéniture de l'un d'eux.**

**-Cela pourrait en effet expliquer son niveau de récupération proche d'un amélioré**, songea Mc Coy. **Mais encore faudrait-il savoir dans quelle mesure les gènes améliorés se transmettent. Je vais commencer une analyse comparative du code génétique de Khan et d'Harry.**

Kirk signala son approbation d'un hochement de tête distrait, son attention se focalisait sur le mur en face de lui.

**-Rappelez-moi le nom d'emprunt de Khan, **dit-il soudain.

**-John Harrison, **déclara aussitôt Spock et Mc Coy écarquilla les yeux.

**-Harrison ? Tu penses qu'Harry est le fils de Kahn ?** s'exclama Mc Coy.

**-J'essaie juste de trouver une explication au comportement de Khan. Non mais vous avez vu tout comme moi son attitude envers ce garçon ? C'était de l'affection,** dit-il, incrédule. **Pas celle qu'on témoigne envers son subordonné, mais celle que l'on donne pour un parent aimé. Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? **demanda Kirk.

**-Dans moins d'une heure, **dit Mc Coy en croisant les bras.

**-Je suppose qu'il va tout de suite vouloir voir comment va le garçon. Surveille les bien tous les deux Bones. Qu'en pensez-vous Spock ?** demanda Kirk en se tournant vers son premier officier.

**-Tout ceci n'est que spéculation capitaine. Mais votre raisonnement n'est pas dénué de logique.**

**-Magnifique**, ironisa Mc Coy avec une grimace et Kirk sourit.

**-Cependant, **continua Spock en l'ignorant royalement, **dans l'hypothèse que le garçon n'est pas le fils de Khan,** **une question mérite d'être soulevée.** Il fit une pause. **Khan stipule que ce garçon est un survivant de l'explosion. Or pourquoi suit-il Khan ? Nous savons tous ici que ce sont les améliorés qui ont orchestré la destruction de Londres.**

= O

A l'aide de sa fourchette, Harry bougea distraitement la nourriture maintenant froide présente dans son assiette. Jamais il n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. L'infirmière Chapel l'avait amené devant un distributeur de nourriture mais ce qu'il avait dans son assiette n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était, normalement, communément appelé de la nourriture. Il gisait dans son assiette une sorte de mixture compactée dans des formes géométriques aux couleurs improbables qui lui donnait la nausée. Etait-ce ainsi qu'on mangeait à cette époque ? Absolument dégoutant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière depuis le bureau où il était établi. Elle s'afférait autour d'un homme, un certain White assis sur une couchette. Il était arrivé il y a quelques minutes pour des soins et il en avait besoin. Il était défiguré, la moitié de son visage n'étant que chair sévèrement brulée... Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été confronté à ce type de blessure. Il était délicat de la soigner mais l'infirmière appliquait avec une incroyable douceur divers onguents sur la partie blessée du patient. Cette femme était la gentillesse incarnée… Un peu comme madame Weasley. Son cœur se serra en pensant à elle. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher lorsque l'infirmière l'avait immédiatement demandé de manger. C'était à s'y méprendre, l'une des grandes manies de Molly de remplir son estomac dès qu'il rentrait au Terrier.

_Un immense panache de fumée s'élevait dans le ciel noir de ce qui restait du bâtiment dévoré par des flammes. Il n'y avait pas un appel au secours. Pas un cri. Pas un gémissement. Rien que le silence._

Harry pensa aussitôt à autre chose. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de replonger dans le passé.

Il se concentra donc sur les objets éparpillés sur le bureau. Juste après que l'infirmière lui avait donné son plateau repas, elle avait intercepté son regard curieux sur les ustensiles et elle s'était fait un devoir de lui expliquer leur fonctionnement. Inutile de dire qu'il avait littéralement bu ses paroles. C'était juste incroyable. Bien que les moldus étaient toujours incapables de faire repousser des os, certains de ces outils étaient aussi efficaces qu'un coup de baguette magique ou une potion. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs promis de lui faire passer des tablettes de données récapitulant ce qu'il s'était passé ces trois cents dernières années.

**-Voilà enseigne White**, entendit-il dire l'infirmière tandis qu'elle s'écartait de son patient. **Demain je commencerai à régénérer les tissus endommagés.**

**-Je vous remercie miss Chapel, **dit l'homme en se levant de la couchette.

L'homme était plutôt grand – surtout comparé à sa taille – et la partie non brûlée de son visage où retombaient de fines mèches blondes montrait des traits jeunes et doux. Harry le regarda se diriger vers la sortie et fut surpris de voir l'homme ralentir le pas juste devant lui et poser son regard sur sa personne. Pendant une brève seconde, il croisa son regard avant que l'homme ne franchisse les portes de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore ! s'exclama mentalement Harry alors que les portes se refermaient rapidement sur ce White. C'était les yeux de Dumbledore. Cet homme avait le même regard d'un bleu aussi électrique que lui. Celui qui vous évalue, celui qui vous scanne jusque dans votre âme. Mais à l'inverse de Dumbledore, son regard lorsqu'il l'avait croisé était froid, calculateur et malveillant. Un profond malaise lui saisit les entrailles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait des yeux lui rappelant ceux de Dumbledore. Cela s'était déjà produit dans le passé avec un vieil homme avec qui il était resté jusqu'à la fin… Un vieil homme qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur la médecine. Et en y repensant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souligner une certaine ressemblance avec son mentor et cet homme dénommé White. N'avait-il pas déjà entendu ce nom quelque part ?

_**« Hey gamin ! Oui toi ! Retrousse tes manches, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »**_

Où l'avait-il déjà entendu ?

_**« ... Moi c'est Sanson… »**_

Où ?

_**« Moi c'est Sanson... Sanson… »**_

Rah ! Impossible de s'en souvenir !

**-Tout va bien Harry ?** demanda une voix douce.

**-Oui, oui ! Tout va bien**, répondit-il en relevant rapidement la tête.

Debout, devant le bureau, l'infirmière échappa un regard préoccupé avant de lui sourire doucement.

**-Quel âge as-tu ?**

**-Euh…**

Pourquoi cette question soudainement ?

**-J'ai vingt ans,** répondit-il prudemment en avisant sa réaction.

Et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Elle le regarda avec un air stupéfait et le dévisagea ouvertement. Harry s'abstint de faire tout commentaire. C'était complètement inutile de demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Sa maigreur, sa taille moyenne confondaient les personnes sur son âge réel. Il ressemblait plus physiquement à l'adolescent qu'il avait été qu'au jeune adulte, même à l'homme qu'il était devenu à force d'épreuves.

**-Oh ! D'accord,** dit-elle maladroitement.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de sourire doucement de nouveau.

**-Tu n'as pas mangé ?** demanda-t-telle en pointant son assiette à moitié pleine.

**-Non,** soupira Harry, **c'est juste immangeable pour moi.**

Et puis il n'avait pas faim. C'était curieux tout de même. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son état avant d'être cryogénisé et de tout l'or du monde qu'il aurait donné pour ne serait-ce qu'une part de tarte à la mélasse. Et il n'avait pas faim même après trois cents ans de sommeil… Peut-être que**–**

**-Hum… Il est vrai que ce que nous offre le distributeur n'est pas très ragoutant**. **Je m'arrangerai pour qu'on nous achemine un vrai repas à bord**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

**-C'est très gentil à vous, merci,** répondit Harry.

Sur quoi, après un instant de flottement, l'infirmière retourna à ses occupations. Harry la regarda et soupira doucement. Elle était vraiment gentille, certes, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas sympathiser avec elle. Il voyait bien ses efforts pour engager la conversation avec lui mais il préférait repousser chacune de ses tentatives. La prudence était de mise jusqu'à que Khan arrive et qu'il apprenne ce qu'il se passait. Il ne croyait pas du tout ce docteur Mc Coy. Chaque parole de sa part n'avait été que dissimulation et défiance. Sans compter qu'il s'interrogeait sur lui. Il n'était pas en sécurité ici.

En réponse à son inquiétude, Harry sentit les picotements parcourir tout son corps, s'intensifier. Il leva sa main et la tourna doucement sous ses yeux plissés. Une multitude de petits feux d'artifices crépitait sous la peau de sa main et cette sensation était bien plus prononcée dans cette zone que dans le reste de son corps…

Sa magie…

Oui, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti sa magie aussi forte.

Les blessures sévères des améliorés avant leur départ de la Terre l'avaient complètement siphonné.

Il avait été surpris lorsqu'elle s'était manifestée d'un coup lors de l'arrivée soudaine du médecin. Sa frayeur avait dû déclencher ce sursaut de magie. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour sentir son bourdonnement apaisant. Elle fourmillait plus fort que d'habitude sous sa peau, dans ses veines et jusque dans ses cellules.

Un sifflement lui fit ouvrir les yeux et Harry sauta brusquement sur ses pieds lorsqu'il vit Khan s'engouffrer par l'entrée accompagné d'hommes baraqués qui semblaient armés.

Il avait sa réponse.

Il se dirigea vers lui avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux mais s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de Khan.

Et il fallut à Harry tout son contrôle pour qu'il ne fasse pas exploser sa magie.


	4. Explosion

Ils s'observaient tous deux, séparés par seulement quelques pas.

Harry laissa silencieusement échappé une longue expiration.

La douleur était insupportable.

Sa magie s'agitait et pulsait férocement sous sa peau, n'attendant qu'un point faible pour la percer et se déchainer pour renverser et détruire en miette tout ce qui se trouverait dans son passage.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti sa magie aussi violente et incontrôlable. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec la tante Marge n'était rien en comparaison. Ce n'était pas des bouteilles et des verres qu'il risquait de briser là, il le sentait. Sa magie grossissait dans son corps, elle prenait de plus en plus de place le menaçant de l'explosion.

Il fallait que ça cesse.

Il étouffa avec peine un gémissement en refoulant plus profondément sa magie et releva la tête pour faire face à l'état de Khan. Celui-ci le détaillait attentivement de ses deux yeux bleus anormalement clairs et injectés de sang. Sa peau, atrocement pâle sous la lumière lugubre de l'infirmerie, laissait apparaître des veines bleues qui parcouraient son visage. Et sous sa combinaison noire qu'il portait, Harry voyait bien qu'il avait perdu du poids.

Mais malgré cet état préoccupant, Khan était toujours aussi droit et sa tête toujours aussi haute. Rien dans son expression ne laissait paraître une quelconque souffrance. C'était Khan dans toute sa splendeur, pensa-t-il.

**-Harry ?** interrogea l'infirmière qui s'était approchée en les voyant tous les deux silencieux.

Mais Harry et Khan se regardèrent fixement, sans rien dire, sans faire un geste, indécis sur la manière de se comporter avec la présence de l'infirmière et des gardes éparpillés stratégiquement dans l'infirmerie qui les observaient avec vigilance.

Ceux-ci soudain alertes face à leur silence, resserrèrent leur prise sur leurs armes.

Seul le bruit des consoles brisait ce silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que de nouveau un sifflement se fasse entendre.

**-Et bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Mc Coy qui venait de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie et qui observait curieusement l'ambiance électrique générée par la scène devant lui.

Harry se contenta d'interroger rapidement Khan du regard qui lui répondit par un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

Il le laisserait donc parler.

Celui-ci détacha ses yeux d'Harry et se tourna vers Mc Coy.

**-Comment va mon officier ?** demanda calmement Khan avec sa voix de ténor en brisant soudainement la tension qui s'était installée dans l'infirmerie.

**-Mmmh**,songea Mc Coy en dégainant son tricordeur qui bipa.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et fit circuler près de son corps le tricordeur de haut en bas et de droite à gauche tout en tournant autour de lui.

-**Incroyablement bien étant donné ce qu'il a subit dans le cryotube**, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Khan qui acquiesça.

A cela, il manqua l'expression de confusion qui traversa rapidement le visage d'Harry.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait subir le cryotube ?

Stupide.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il ne s'était pas posé de questions, heureux et soulagé d'apprendre que les autres étaient au moins en vie mais ne s'interrogeant même pas sur le pourquoi lui avait été réveillé et pas un autre.

-**Mais par sécurité, je continuerai à lui administrer le traitement que j'avais préalablement prévu. On n'est jamais assez prudent**, termina-t-il en refermant le tricordeur.

Khan hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, signifiant pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas qu'il avait compris, mais Harry le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant pour savoir que ce hochement de tête signifiait que le docteur Mc Coy pouvait prendre congé de leur présence. Mais bien sûr, ça, il ne l'avait pas compris.

**-J'espère que l'infirmière ne t'a pas gavé comme une oie Harry ? **plaisanta Mc Coy en sortant Harry de ses pensées.

**-Docteur ! **s'offusqua-t-elle.

**-Rassurez-vous Monsieur Mc Coy**, déclara Harry en jetant un regard rassurant à l'infirmière,** cela n'a pas été le cas.**

Mc Coy sembla attendre une explication mais Harry ne fit que poser son regard sur son commandant.

**-Euh**, hésita Mc Coy.

**-Si cela ne vous ennuie pas docteur, **déclara lentement Khan en voyant le docteur rouvrir la bouche, **j'aimerais avoir un moment seul avec mon officier**.

**-Oh, oui bien sûr**, répondit-il, quelque peu surprit. **Miss Chapel, il me semble que vous avez également du travail à faire ?**

**-Oui docteur**, répondit-elle en tournant les talons non sans avoir jeté avant un regard à Harry.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner et disparaitre vers le fond de l'infirmerie et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au docteur Mc Coy qui s'engouffrait dans une salle qu'il savait être son bureau. La salle en question faite entièrement de baie vitrée laissait une vue imprenable sur l'infirmerie au médecin. Il garderait donc un œil sur eux. Cela n'avait aucune importance, pensa-t-il distraitement, à l'heure actuelle il avait juste besoin de réponses et il savait au fond que les réponses ne seraient pas bonnes. Son regard se vida petit à petit alors qu'il enfermait ses sentiments quelque part dans son esprit. Il n'était pas vraiment doué dans cet exercice mais il valait mieux être prudent avec la bombe à retardement qu'était actuellement sa magie qui semblait réagir à la moindre émotion forte.

=O

Mc Coy se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soufflant un bon coup.

**-Ordinateur, affiche-moi les résultats de l'analyse sanguine du patient Harry.**

L'ordinateur bipa et sur l'écran du bureau s'afficha aussitôt ce qu'attendait Mc Coy depuis plusieurs heures : les réponses à ses questions.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et se pencha vers l'écran en plissant les yeux tout en reposant sa tête dans sa main, le coude posé sur le bureau. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord : Harry n'était pas un amélioré. Il avait longtemps travaillé sur le code génétique de Khan et sur les informations relative aux modifications génétiques pour reconnaître sans difficulté les spécificités de l'ADN d'un amélioré et Harry n'en était certainement pas un. C'était déjà ça ! On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise surtout depuis que le gobelin avait fait germer le doute dans son esprit lors de la réunion. Dieu savait à quel point il n'avait pas, mais _vraiment _pas envie de se retrouver face au vulcain pour lui annoncer que, _finalement_, il avait raison et qu'il aurait dû attendre la fin des analyses avant de sauter aux conclusions hâtives. Dieu merci !

**-Ordinateur, ajoute-moi le code génétique de Khan.**

L'ordinateur bipa de nouveau et afficha sous le diagramme d'ADN d'Harry celui du tyran.

**-Lance une analyse comparative.**

L'ordinateur bipa plusieurs fois. Ça devrait être rapide, pensa-t-il. Quelques minutes devraient suffire pour que l'ordinateur lui donne les résultats de sa recherche.

Il soupira et s'adossa à son fauteuil pour regarder à travers la bais vitrée Khan et Harry discuter. De son bureau, il décelait parfaitement la posture tendue du garçon. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler tous les deux ?

De prendre le contrôle du vaisseau pour s'échapper ?

Autant il était certain qu'Harry ne leur ferait pas de mal, autant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Khan. Cet homme avait failli tous les détruire.

L'image du corps mort de Jim, étendu sur une bio-couchette, s'imposa à lui avec violence et lui prit l'estomac. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il avait beau paraître moqueur et insouciant en la présence de son ami, jamais il n'oublierait l'horreur et le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti à son « décès ». Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il en était incapable. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied, craignant de le voir à tout instant s'écrouler devant lui, mort. Et chaque fois qu'il revoyait Khan, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver contre lui une haine peu commune. Malheureusement, il était humain avant d'être médecin et il ne pouvait faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Même Spock en avait été incapable, c'est pour dire !

Mc Coy soupira en se frottant le visage. Il soupirait souvent dernièrement. En fait, depuis qu'il était de retour sur l'Enterprise. Il avait hâte de quitter cette foutue boite de conserve et que toute cette histoire se termine. Que le procès de Khan s'achève. Qu'on l'enterre quelque part et qu'on en parle plus pour qu'il puisse enfin respirer et tourner la page.

Ouais… Décidément, il était vraiment temps qu'il prenne un congé.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le garçon.

C'était bien beau de vouloir que Khan disparaisse mais le gamin alors ? A l'inverse de Khan, il n'avait rien fait. Allait-on alors l'enfermer pour s'être tenu aux côtés des améliorés il y a de cela trois cents ans ? Bon sang ! Il aurait mieux fallu que ce cryotube ne dysfonctionne pas et qu'Harry ne se réveille jamais. Tout aurait été alors plus facile.

_**-Aucune correspondance détectée**_, déclara la voix féminine de l'ordinateur.

Oh…

L'hypothèse de Jim tombait à l'eau. Harry n'était pas le rejeton de Khan mais cela n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'il soit le rejeton d'un autre amélioré.

Il valait mieux qu'il commence d'abord à analyser en détail l'ADN d'Harry pour y repérer la moindre anomalie qui aurait éventuellement un rapport avec la transmission des gènes améliorés. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre l'origine de sa récupération rapide et aussi de ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti chez lui. C'était certain qu'il trouverait les réponses à ses questions mais il avait du pain sur la planche avant d'y arriver.

**-Mmmh, ordinateur…**

=O

Une accolade, des embrassades, des pleurs de joie, voilà ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de deux personnes lambda qui se retrouvent après une longue absence.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux hommes qui se faisaient face dans l'infirmerie et cela convenait parfaitement à Khan.

Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour de tels épanchements. Il ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois se donner en spectacle face à des hommes qu'il exécrait comme il l'avait fait devant Kirk alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule. Jamais plus il ne montrerait une telle faiblesse.

Il était le capitaine.

Mais tout ceci ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de forts sentiments à la vue d'Harry debout devant lui.

Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était bel et bien vivant et surtout réveillé.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Marcus… Son réveil brutal à bord du _Botany Bay_, la peur de se retrouver de nouveau sur Terre, le chantage de l'amiral sur la vie de son équipage, sa confrontation avec Kirk, son procès, jamais il n'aurait cru avoir la possibilité de voir l'un de ses hommes réveillés. Il avait même l'horrible impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu l'un des siens.

Il était heureux, oui heureux ne se retrouver face à un visage connu, un ami proche avec qui il avait tout traversé. Et à cela, il se permit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été réveillé de se détendre un peu, même avec la présence des officiers de sécurité éparpillés un peu partout dans l'infirmerie.

Ce moment ne fut même pas brisé par l'arrivée soudaine du médecin. Et c'est d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête qu'il fit signe à Harry de le laisser parler.

Il écouta alors attentivement le bilan de santé de son officier et ignora délibérément le médecin lorsqu'il lui lança un regard aiguisé sur sa trop bonne santé. Harry avait apparemment remarquablement récupéré et avait, par conséquent, suscité la curiosité du médecin. Il était sûr que de la même façon qu'il avait fait avec lui, Mc Coy avait déjà prélevé un échantillon de sang d'Harry pour l'analyser et déterminer ses capacités. De toute évidence ils doutaient de sa parole sur le fait qu'Harry n'était pas un amélioré. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en inquiète, il y avait peu de chance qu'il trouve quelque chose. Il avait après tout lui-même réalisé des analyses sur le sang d'Harry mais avec la technologie limitée de son époque, il était toujours possible qu'il soit passé à côté de quelque chose.

Lorsque le médecin tourna enfin les talons, il s'autorisa à détailler minutieusement Harry qui avait curieusement les yeux dans le vague.

**-C'est parce que mon cryotube a été défaillant que j'ai été réveillé n'est-ce pas ?**

La question dite sur un ton complètement indifférent le prit au dépourvu pendant une brève seconde.

**-Oui**, répondit-il. **Plusieurs fois tu as subi la procédure de cryogénisation et décryogénisation. Tu allais en mourir.**

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté avec encore ce regard vide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**-Ils n'ont donc pas l'intention de réveiller les autres alors.**

Ce n'était pas une question.

**-Le docteur m'a dit que les autres étaient saufs, c'est la vérité ?**

Il hésita et Harry releva subitement la tête.

**-Dis-moi.**

**-Huit sont morts durant le voyage**,annonça-t-il doucement.** De ce que j'ai appris, ils ont tous péris des mêmes dysfonctionnements que ton cryotube.**

Il se souvenait parfaitement du rapport de Marcus sur les pertes de son équipage. Ils étaient déjà si peu de survivants… Il avait fallu que d'autres meurt durant le voyage.

**-Est-ce qu'il- est-ce qu'il…**

Les yeux écarquillés d'Harry le fixaient avec hésitation et Khan sut immédiatement de qui il parlait.

**-Il n'est pas mort Harry, il va bien**, rassura-t-il et Harry ferma les yeux.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

**-Mais Ruben ne s'en est pas sorti.**

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir sous le choc.

Ruben.

Le benjamin du groupe avec trois ans de moins qu'Harry. Son protégé. Un garçon rêveur toujours pourvu d'un sourire plaqué aux lèvres et débordant de vie. Une véritable pile électrique dont il aurait voulu qu'il soit affublé d'un interrupteur. Le seul à faire preuve à son égard d'une insolence et d'une insubordination intolérable. Un gamin effronté. Attachant. Qui avait été le premier après lui à accepter Harry et son compagnon parmi eux.

Il était mort.

Un rire emplit de dépit le fit sortir de ses pensées.

**-Nous n'y sommes pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? **lui dit Harry avec un rire tout sauf joyeux.

Leur objectif. Leur espérance.

_**« Tu verras,**__**lorsque nous nous réveillerons, la Terre ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous formerons de nouveau une famille. »**_

Oui. Il n'y était pas parvenu.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux et Harry plongea son regard plus vert que d'habitude dans le sien.

**-Raconte-moi Khan.**

Et il ne lui cacha rien.

=O

**-Du nouveau Bones ?** demanda Kirk en s'engouffrant dans le bureau sans sonner.

Le médecin se contenta de grogner en réponse, sa tête toujours plongée dans l'ordinateur en face de lui.

**-Autant que ça ?**

Un froncement de sourcil plus prononcé chez le médecin fut la seule réponse.

**-Bones ?**

**-Il n'y a rien Jim**, déclara Mc Coy en grinçant des dents.

**-Comment ça rien ?**

**-Rien de rien ! **s'écria-t-il frustré en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et en commençant à faire les cent pas sous les yeux de son ami. **J'ai fait toutes les analyses possibles et il n'y a rien ! Il n'est pas le fils de Khan ! Ni celui d'un autre amélioré ! Il n'y a rien d'anormal chez le gamin !**

Il eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Mc Coy reprenne d'une voix plus calme.

**-Je n'ai rien trouvé. **

Le gamin était blanc comme neige. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez lui, pas la moindre petite anomalie qui aurait pu sortir de l'ordinaire. Et pourtant, Mc Coy savait qu'il n'était pas normal. Il y avait forcément quelque chose ! Il avait bien vu, bien senti quelque chose émanant du garçon. Et il n'avait rien trouvé. Rien ! Il était pourtant sûr et certain de trouver un élément et il avait certifié des résultats ! Tout le matériel possible avait été sorti pour l'aider dans sa recherche. Son bureau était jonché de multiples appareils et aucun d'eux n'avaient été utiles pour trouver les réponses à ses questions. C'était un échec cuisant qui lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Non de non !

**-Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier !** s'exclama-t-il en haussant de nouveau le ton.

Il avait été confronté au même problème avec Khan lorsqu'il avait fait des recherches sur ses capacités de régénération. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque le tribule mort s'était remis à bouger et ronronner juste au moment où il avait perdu tout espoir. Il avait passé des jours et des jours à élaborer un sérum à partir du sang de l'amélioré pour reproduire les mêmes effets du tribule sur Jim. Grâce au sang de Khan, il avait pu sauver son ami. Et bien qu'il ait réussi, il y avait toujours une part d'ombre dans l'aptitude régénératrice des améliorés. Car un faussé énorme séparait juste une capacité de régénération et le pouvoir de ressusciter un mort. Il n'avait rien trouvé chez Khan qui pourrait expliquer cette faculté incroyable et maintenant il ne trouvait même pas d'où parvenait le rétablissement rapide du garçon. C'était juste là, présent et pourtant invisible dans le sang. Peut-être, dans le cas de Khan, était-ce dû à la génétique et à la mutation ? Bien des choses étaient encore à découvrir dans ces domaines… Mais Harry était un mystère. Il n'était même pas un amélioré comme Khan ! D'où lui venait donc sa capacité ? Bon sang de-

**-Bones ? Hey Bones ! Calme-toi, c'est bon,** temporisa Kirk**.**

Mc Coy soupira et s'adossa contre la cloison de son bureau, la vue de l'infirmerie s'étendant sous ses yeux.

**-Où est Khan ?** dit-il en redressant pour balayer l'infirmerie du regard.

Il trouva Harry allongé sur l'un des biolits en train de lire un padd et deux gardes de la sécurité non loin de lui.

**-De retour dans sa cellule**, l'informa distraitement Kirk, son regard errant autour du bureau de son ami.

Mc Coy vit l'attention de son ami attirée par un petit papier brillant et froissé reposant bien en évidence sur l'une de ses étagères.

Il fallait qu'il en tire un mot à Khan à ce sujet. Ce papier de bonbon était tombé de la main de l'amélioré qu'ils avaient sorti du cryotube pour sauver Jim.

**-Si tu n'as rien trouvé c'est que Khan nous a bel et bien dit la vérité Bones. Sa vitesse de récupération n'est peut-être due qu'au hasard. Ne prend donc pas tout ça à cœur.**

**-Le hasard n'existe pas Jim**, déclara Mc Coy. **Tout a une cause, tout a une origine même infime en biologie.**

Son ami se tourna vers lui en le regardant curieusement.

**-Tes oreilles ne seraient-elles pas devenues pointues ? On croirait entendre Spock !**

**-Oh pitié ! Pas ça**, grimaça le médecin alors que Kirk était tout sourire.

Il s'avança vers une petite étagère et sorti une bouteille de whisky dissimulée derrière deux livres. Il avait dû la confisquer il y a quelques mois à Scotty qui avait alors piqué une sacrée crise menaçant qui voulait l'entendre d'abandonner la salle des machines. Ce que Mc Coy avait retenu de cette journée c'est qu'on ne touchait pas impunément à l'alcool d'un écossais. L'Entreprise avait alors subi une série de disfonctionnement et l'ingénieur en chef avait catégoriquement refusé de réparer quoi que ce soit. Même le petit génie, Tchekov, n'avait rien pu faire et il avait fallu l'intervention de Jim pour désamorcer la situation. Mais bon, songea-t-il en versant gracieusement le liquide ambré dans deux verres sous le regard appréciateur de son ami, il savait que Scotty avait encore pas mal de cachettes où d'autres bouteilles de whisky l'attendaient sagement, alors une de moins…

**-Demain on verra enfin la fin de toute cette histoire Bones**, dit Kirk en prenant une longue gorgée.

**-Comment ça ?** demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

**-C'est le dernier jour de procès de Khan**, l'informa-t-il en le fixant du regard. **Le jugement sera rendu demain. J'ai appris ça de Starfleet il y a quelques heures juste avant qu'il n'arrive à bord. J'ai hâte que l'Enterprise ne soit plus une prison volante pour ce criminel.**

Mc Coy souffla un bon coup en se frottant avec lassitude le visage. Voilà une bonne nouvelle, mais…

**-Qu'en est-il du gamin Jim ?**

**-Tu touches en plein dans le mile la raison de ma présence. Starfleet t'a personnellement chargé de son cas. Ils veulent que tu le soumettes à un examen psychologique.**

**-Un examen psychologique ? Ils pensent donc le réinsérer dans la société ?**

**-C'est ce que je me suis dit.**

Le médecin acquiesça. Harry avait des chances de pouvoir retrouver une vie normale.

**-Tu sais**, commença son ami,** il a demandé à accompagner Khan pour la fin de son procès. Que dois-je lui dire Bones ?**

**-Eh bien… A-t-il au moins le droit d'y assister ?**

**-Non, les visiteurs n'y sont pas admis.**

**-Tu as ta réponse alors.**

Mais à l'air soudain grave de son ami, Mc Coy reprit :

**-Qu'y a-t-il Jim ?**

Il le scruta attentivement des yeux alors que son ami évitait son regard. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il comprenne. Ce regard, il le connaissait parfaitement. C'était celui qu'il avait porté après la mort de Pike.

Jim avait vu son capitaine, mentor et ami mourir. Mc Coy savait qu'il avait considéré cet homme comme étant le plus proche d'une figure paternelle.

Et Jim devait pressentir que, quel que soit l'issu du procès et quel que soit le sort qu'on réservait à Khan, Harry ne verrait plus jamais son capitaine. Et quoi qu'ait pu faire Khan, il voulait apparemment accorder la possibilité à Harry de passer un dernier moment avec l'homme qui était son supérieur. Il ne voulait pas enlever ce moment au gamin.

Sa bonté le perdra.

**-Où a-t-il lieu ce procès ? **demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Le lieu du procès était gardé secret et seul les plus hauts gradés de Starfleet triés sur le volet pouvaient y assister.

**-Londres.**

Mc Coy vida d'une traite son verre.

**-Je l'y amènerai.**

=O

Harry déposa le padd sur le côté du lit et s'allongea sur le flanc.

Il était fatigué.

Juste après le départ de Khan, l'infirmière lui avait remis comme promis des tablettes de données récapitulant l'histoire de la Terre ces trois cents dernières années.

Et cette lecture l'avait profondément dégouté.

Le monde idyllique que l'humanité avait construit et dont elle se vantait était batti sur un tas de cendres, de ruines et de cadavres.

La guerre qu'il avait vécu et qu'ils appelaient aujourd'hui les Guerres Eugéniques avaient déjà fait tant de victimes. Malgré cela, les moldus n'avaient tiré aucune leçon de cette guerre. Détruire Londres ne leur avait pas été suffisant.

Une autre guerre avait éclaté.

La Troisième Guerre mondiale.

Une guerre atomique.

La majorité des gouvernements avaient été anéantis, des villes et des capitales avaient été intégralement détruites.

Harry frissonna.

La bombe qui avait détruit Londres avait fait tellement de ravage chez les sorciers. Qu'en était-il alors d'une guerre atomique ? Y avait-il seulement encore un sorcier vivant ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit tout comme Rogue le lui avait appris.

Le plus aberrant pour lui, avait été de lire ce que les historiens avaient retenu des Guerres Eugéniques.

Il savait que ce serait un ramassis de mensonge. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'en était douté. Lui-même dans le monde magique était passé du statut de sauveur et d'élu à l'ennemi public numéro un. Mais malgré ça, jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que les vainqueurs de la guerre à laquelle il avait participé au côté des améliorés, auraient complètement réécrit le déroulement de celle-ci dans de telles proportions.

Lui et les autres étaient en danger. Et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Khan.

Le sifflement caractéristique de la porte coulissante de l'infirmerie se fit entendre et Harry se tendit lorsque des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de sa couchette. Qui était-ce ? Ça ne pouvait être l'infirmière, elle n'était pas sortie de l'infirmerie. Qui alors ? Le docteur Mc Coy ? Un officier de la sécurité ?

Sa magie se dressa aussitôt dans son corps et Harry serra les dents à la douleur provoquée.

Il tendit l'oreille mais il n'y avait plus que le silence seulement interrompu par le bruit continu des machines. L'homme s'était arrêté juste devant son biolit, il pouvait entendre sa respiration. Harry attendit, simulant le sommeil et faisant en sorte de ne pas se trahir par un faux mouvement.

**-M. White ?** demanda doucement l'infirmière, la surprise colorant son ton. **Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?**

**-Oh miss Chapel ! Vous m'avez fait peur**, rigola faussement l'homme. **Je voulais juste savoir s'il était possible de repousser notre rendez-vous de demain car j'ai une mission importante à accomplir qui risque de prendre tout mon temps. Est-ce possible ?**

**-Bien entendu Enseigne.**

**-Je vous remercie.**

L'homme tourna les talons et Harry s'autorisa enfin à relâcher son souffle.

**-Ordinateur**, chuchota l'infirmière, **diminue l'éclairage de quatre-vingt pour cent.**

Et sous ses yeux clos, Harry vit la luminosité baisser pour laisser place à la pénombre.

L'infirmière partit, probablement pour vaquer à ses occupations et lorsqu'Harry sut qu'elle s'était suffisamment éloignée, il ouvrit les yeux.

Les flots déchainés de sa magie ne s'étaient toujours pas calmés.

Il risquait de ne pas fermer l'œil cette nuit.

Il était tellement fatigué.

Il espérait que le capitaine du navire accepte sa requête pour accompagner Khan.

Il ne voulait pas attendre, sans rien faire, dans cette infirmerie avec ses seules pensées pour compagnie.

Et de toute évidence, il avait encore des efforts à faire pour faire le vide dans son esprit.

=O

Enfermé dans sa cellule et allongé sur le dos, Khan n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil.

Demain verrait le dernier jour de cette farce de procès où la sentence serait prononcée. Son sort serait scellé demain ainsi que celui de son équipage, de ses hommes toujours endormis.

Cela l'inquiétait.

Il ne voulait pas que ses actions soient préjudiciables d'une manière ou d'une autre à son équipage. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdue d'espérer l'inverse.

Qu'adviendrait-il de sa famille ? Les tueraient-ils tous dans leur sommeil ? Les enterreraient-ils tous vivant sous une chape d'acier inviolable, oubliés de tous jusqu'à leur vie s'éteigne ?

Qu'adviendra-il d'Harry ?

L'enfermeraient-ils dans une cellule pour le restant de sa vie ?

Jamais il ne le permettrait, jamais il n'autoriserait qu'un mal soit commis contre les siens.

Il était encore bien capable de faire de nombreux dégâts. La sécurité de son équipage était tout ce qui comptait et c'est ce qu'il l'avait motivé ces derniers mois à faire profil bas et de faire montre d'aucune agressivité. Si la sécurité des siens était mise en jeux, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à tout détruire dans son passage quitte à en mourir. Les ravages qu'il avait commis en croyant son équipage définitivement perdu n'était rien face à ce qu'il pouvait orchestrer si sa famille était en danger. Là où il avait détruit un quartier de la section trente-et-une et assassiné certains des plus hauts gradés de Starfleet, il détruirait la totalité de ces deux organisations jusqu'à la dernière pierre, jusqu'au dernier homme. Là où il avait ravagé une partie de la ville de San Francisco, c'est la Terre entière qu'il mettrait à feu et à sang. Après tout, il avait été dans les secrets de la section trente-et-une de longs mois durant, notamment sur les dernières inventions qu'il avait lui-même contribué à créer. Accéder à des armes de destruction massive serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Rien ne comptait plus que son équipage.

Et la protection engendrait bien plus de ravage que le désir de vengeance.

Harry semblait l'avoir compris lorsqu'il lui avait tout raconté.

Il s'était contenté de l'écouter sans l'interrompre, sans qu'aucune expression ne trahisse son visage. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il lui avait avoué s'être servi de l'amour d'un père pour sa fille pour conduire celui-ci à la mort en entrainant dans son sillage plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Il n'avait pas sourcillé lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir assassiné des hommes et des femmes innocents. Il n'avait pas tressailli au récit du scratch du vaisseau sur la ville de San Francisco. Il avait gardé cette attitude jusqu'à la fin du récit jusqu'à qu'il soit interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de Kirk dans l'infirmerie.

Et au lieu de le condamner et de l'abandonner, Harry ne lui avait dit qu'une seule chose.

Une phrase chuchotée rapidement alors que Kirk, accompagné de la sécurité qui s'était rassemblée pour le ramener dans sa cellule, se dirigeait vers lui.

« Je te protègerai Khan. »

Harry s'était rapproché de lui.

« Je te protègerai », avait-il insisté en le regardant avec détermination.

Si Khan savait une chose c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de plus terrible qu'un orage sans éclair. La pression exercée par les nuages noir et lourds planant bas dans le ciel juste au-dessus de la terre… l'attente que l'orage éclate pour déverser son déluge d'éclair… étaient difficilement supportable, la chaleur intenable. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le calme avant la tempête. Et c'est ce qu'il pouvait observer sous la détermination d'Harry : un feu s'agitant et tourbillonnant dans le vert de ses yeux.

Un feu empli de magie.

Une tempête approchait.

Et Khan ne voulait pas qu'elle éclate.

Harry n'avait jamais pris part directement au combat qui avait tourmenté la Terre il y a de cela trois cents ans, même lorsqu'il les avait rejoint. Khan savait que c'était un soldat, il savait en reconnaître quand il en voyait un mais Harry s'était toujours efforcé d'éviter les affrontements. Eviter n'était pas vraiment le mot sachant qu'il s'était toujours retrouver au front, évitant et slalomant entre les balles et autres projectiles mortels pour porter secours aux blessés ou les couvrir en cas de retraite. Mais jamais il avait pris une arme pour ôter la vie d'une personne. Il s'en était servi, oui, mais rarement et à la manière d'un chirurgien sachant avec une précision redoutable où frapper pour mettre une personne hors d'état de nuire sans la tuer. Son compagnon n'avait pas été aussi scrupuleux et n'avait pas hésité à tuer pour protéger Harry et les siens.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry prenne les armes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il succombe dans l'état où il avait été plongé avant sa cryogénisation ou qu'il meurt en tentant une action stupide.

Il le garderait auprès de lui, quoi qu'il advienne.

Son équipage, ses hommes étaient à lui et à personne d'autre.

=O

Londres.

L'une des plus belles villes au monde.

Une alliance sublime et harmonieuse de tradition et de modernité que nulle autre capitale au monde n'était parvenue à reproduire. Les bâtiments de fer et de verre côtoyaient les vieilles pierres reflétant quelque part le désir des habitants de ne pas oublier leur histoire, leur valeur, leur identité, le tout en épousant le monde de demain, celui du futur.

Mais cette ville avait définitivement disparu, songea Harry en observant sa capitale s'étendant sous ses yeux.

Les plus prestigieux bâtiments qui avait été détruits avait beau avoir été reproduit à l'identique, c'était comme si ils avaient perdu leur âme, leur rayonnement qui avaient fait autrefois tout leur charme et leur beauté.

Cette ville n'était rien d'autre qu'une pâle copie d'un passé détruit.

**-Par ici Harry**, déclara Mc Coy en lui jetant une nouvelle fois un regard soucieux.

Harry cligna des yeux pour dissiper les images de ruines imprimées sur sa rétine et suivit sans conviction le médecin vers une rue bondée bien connue bordée de boutiques : Charing Cross Road.

La rue qui menait autrefois vers la célèbre allée marchande des fiers sorciers britanniques.

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Et sans le vouloir il se mit à regarder toutes les boutiques dans l'espoir de retrouver le Chaudron Baveur.

Peut-être était-il toujours là, qu'il avait été rebâti et que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé les sorciers n'avait pas disparu. Oui. Après tout, comment pouvait-on détruire toute une société vieille de plus d'un millénaire ? Il avait été bête de croire à une telle chose dans un moment de désespoir. L'humanité avait survécu à une troisième guerre mondiale, il devait forcément y avoir dans le lot de survivants des sorciers. On ne pouvait détruire toute une société, tout un peuple aussi vaste et diversifié que la communauté magique. Voldemort n'y était pas parvenu, ce n'était pas une poignée de moldus qui aurait réussi.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit de sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la vieille devanture du Chaudron Baveur se profiler. Les yeux écarquillés, il avança lentement, comme dans un rêve, et put voir nettement les lettres d'or, bien qu'effacées en partie, du pub sorcier. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et regarda le médecin s'approcher du bistrot minuscule qui avait été autrefois coincé par une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Allait-il lui jeter un coup d'œil désintéressé comme tout moldu le ferait ? Harry se remit rapidement à marcher pour le rattraper. Il fallait qu'il l'interroge. Qu'il lui demande s'il connaissait ce lieu. Et alors le médecin lui répondrait que ce magasin n'était jamais ouvert, qu'il était abandonné depuis des années et que personne n'y était jamais allé. Il se détournerait sans s'en rendre compte et s'éloignerait.

Son visage pâlit considérablement en voyant le médecin arrêté pile devant le Chaudron Baveur, la main posée sur la poignée.

**-Harry ?** l'appela-t-il en se retournant pour le regarder.

Mc Coy avait ouvert la porte.

Il était un sorcier. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il le rejoignit avec prudence.

**-C'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé où on pourra être tranquille**, l'informa-t-il en entrant sans se douter de l'émoi dans lequel il était plongé. Il prit une inspiration et entra à sa suite.

Où était donc passé l'odeur de xéres bon marché empreignant les vieilles sorcières ? L'odeur du vieux tabac flottant dans l'air ? Le doux brouhaha des conversations, les rires s'élevant ici et là, le tintement des verres, le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée parfois colorées de vert…

Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Sinon le silence.

Le médecin s'enfonça dans le pub vide de tout occupant et s'installa à l'une des tables en bois non loin de l'antre de la cheminée. Harry s'assit en face de lui, ignorant la morsure de son cœur.

La salle était à la fois identique et très différente des souvenirs qu'il avait précieusement conservés de ce lieu. C'était Hagrid qui l'y avait amené la première fois. Tom l'avait immédiatement accueilli en lui proposant sa boisson habituelle et puis il s'était tourné vers la petite silhouette à l'ombre du géant. Ce jour-là, Harry avait été introduit à la communauté magique.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et balaya la salle du regard. Une porte qui n'existait pas auparavant indiquait par un petit panneau en bois qu'il s'agissait des toilettes. Juste à côté d'elle, à sa gauche, était une vieille porte en bois qu'Harry savait mener vers la petite cour menant au Chemin de Traverse.

**-Ça va ?**

Il détacha lentement son regard de la porte et croisa le regard inquiet du médecin.

**-Oui. Je vais bien.**

Il saisit ensuite le menu pour occuper ses mains et regarda distraitement les différents plats proposés sans rien ajouter.

Depuis son réveil, Mc Coy n'avait cessé de le regarder avec un air soucieux.

Déjà, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit non par peur qu'une personne s'en prenne à lui mais principalement à cause de sa magie qui tentait de forcer son passage vers l'extérieur.

Il n'avait pas osé la relâcher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de peur que libérer une partie lui fasse perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur le tout. Durant la nuit, il avait été de plus en plus difficile de la contenir. Lui qui à peine un jour plus tôt était heureux de la sentir bourdonner dans son corps, donnerait maintenant tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir en être libéré.

Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps encore. Son état de santé se détériorait d'heures en heures à force de la maintenir derrière les murs qu'il s'était efforcé de bâtir pour se protéger. Le sang envahissait sa bouche lorsqu'un pic de magie se faisait sentir. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un lieu isolé où il risquait de ne blesser personne pour la relâcher avant que ce ne soit lui qui explose.

Puis, le médecin lui avait appris qu'il fallait se rendre à Londres.

Face à son silence, Mc Coy l'avait rassuré. Au moins, il n'était pas passé près de la Tamise.

Harry frotta ses yeux et son regard fut attiré par un homme bleu aux cheveux blancs et avec des antennes sur la tête qui passait sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il regarda brièvement la salle avant de sortir. Le médecin avait était intrigué et surpris par son manque de réaction face aux extraterrestres, après tout, il y a de cela trois cents ans, l'Homme pensait encore être seul dans l'univers. Il avait donc haussé les épaules, expliquant qui s'était fait à l'idée lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence des aliens via les tablettes de données que l'infirmière lui avait remis. Il y avait une multitude d'étrangers dont beaucoup étaient sur Terre et alors ? Il avait côtoyé des gobelins, des elfes de maison, des loup-garoux, des vampires, des géants, même des sirènes et d'autres créatures tout aussi étranges qui se démarquaient pour certaines radicalement de l'espèce humaine. Ce n'était rien de nouveau.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'un serveur lui déposa devant lui une part de tarte à la mélasse et le remercia à mi-voix.

**-Pourquoi es-tu avec Khan Harry ?**

Son corps se figea. Et bien pour une question inattendue c'était une question inattendue. Il soupira mentalement aux souvenirs liés à sa première rencontre avec Khan et fixa le médecin qui l'attendait dans l'expectative.

**-Pourquoi cette question ? **demanda-t-il en attrapant sa cuillère pour prendre un morceau de tarte.

**-Juste la curiosité.**

**-Je ne veux pas satisfaire votre curiosité.**

Il était ingrat. Il en était conscient. Le capitaine du vaisseau, ce Kirk, avait eu la gentillesse de le laisser rejoindre Khan pour la fin de son procès alors qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien le laisser confiner dans l'infirmerie et il écartait comme une mouche gênante le médecin qui était pourtant là à l'accompagner alors qu'il devait avoir des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Mais parler des raisons de son allégeance à Khan n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait aborder avec qui que ce soit et surtout en ce lieu. Ça ne concernait en aucun cas le médecin.

**-Je vais être sincère avec toi gamin**, déclara celui-ci avec un air grave plaqué sur le visage alors qu'il se penchait contre le dossier de sa chaise. **Tu n'es clairement pas un assassin**, dit-il sans ambages et Harry écarquilla les yeux. **Khan est un tyran, un meurtrier. Je suppose qu'il t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé et de ce qu'il a fait ? **A l'acquiescement d'Harry il poursuivit : **il n'avait aucune excuse pour tuer toutes ces personnes, des personnes innocentes qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui se sont tout de même retrouvées dans la ligne de mire de ce psychopathe. T'es pas un mauvais gars, je le sais ça. Alors** **dis-moi** **pourquoi tu t'accroches à une telle personne. Lui es-tu redevable ? Ou te fait-il du chantage ? **

**-Rien de tout cela**, dit doucement Harry en braquant son regard vert et froid sur celui bleu et dure de Mc Coy. **C'est en toute liberté que je suis Khan.**

Il fit une pause. C'était une conversation dangereuse. Il prit une inspiration et s'efforça de parler avec un ton aimable.

**-Avant de vous répondre, dites-moi d'abord une chose docteur. Qu'aimez-vous le plus au monde ?**

Un éclair de confusion passa rapidement dans les yeux du médecin.

**-Et bien**, réfléchit-il, **ma fille d'abord, mes amis, mon travail.**

Il le regarda avec un air incertain et ouvrit la bouche surement pour lui demander où il voulait en venir.

**-Maintenant c'est simple**, le coupa Harry en gardant un ton amical, **imaginez que je massacre votre fille jusqu'à ce que vous ne la reconnaissiez plus, que je tue vos amis sous vos yeux et que je vous dégoute tellement de la vie que vous ne puissiez plus exercer votre procession. Comment réagiriez-vous alors ?**

**-Certainement pas comme **_**lui**_, dit lentement Mc Coy.

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule.

**-Est-ce si difficile d'admettre que vous, vous voudriez ma mort ? Car c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Khan ? La seule chose qui l'importe c'est son équipage. Dès lors qu'on lui a fait croire qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu, il a tout fait pour se venger.**

Harry savait lire entre les lignes. Il avait tout compris lorsque Khan lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé tout en omettant ce qui avait motivé ses actions. Il avait voulu faire souffrir Marcus autant qu'il avait souffert en lui retirant tout ce qui faisait sa fierté, tout ce qui faisait sa vie. C'est pourquoi il avait détruit l'une des bases de la section trente-et-une, assassiné les plus hauts gradés de Starfleet… Et alors qu'il avait cru perdre définitivement son équipage, il avait détruit presque toute une ville dans un accès de rage et de désespoir.

**-Khan est un homme bon**, dit-il d'une voix lointaine alors qu'un éclair de douleur passa dans son regard. **Il m'a permis de retrouver quelque chose que j'avais cru définitivement perdu**.

Harry fit une pause et dit doucement en regardant le médecin :

-**Vous savez, lorsqu'on perd quelque chose qui nous est précieux et ce de manière horrible, on peut réagir de deux façons possibles : soit on se laisse mourir, soit on cherche le responsable pour lui rendre la pareille. **

Il avait voulu tuer Sirius lorsqu'il le pensait responsable de la mort de ses parents, il avait voulu tuer Bellatrix lorsqu'elle avait tué Sirius, il avait voulu tuer Rogue… et il avait voulu mourir lorsqu'il avait tout perdu.

**-Tu sembles parler en connaissance de cause.**

Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il fit un geste vague de la main pour désigner ce qui l'entourait.

**-J'ai tout perdu ici.** **Et Khan a pensé tout perdre. Maintenant, lorsque vous me dites qu'il est un meurtrier, moi je vous dis qu'il est une victime.**

Mc Coy regarda Harry qui avait de nouveau les yeux dans le vague et ce que le gamin lui dit ensuite le troubla plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

**-Il a juste eu la malchance de se retrouver seul au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'un ami.**

S'il avait été là, il aurait trouvé les mots pour l'arrêter, Harry en était convaincu.

Le médecin fixait encore Harry alors que celui-ci entamait sa part de gâteau qu'il avait laissé de côté au début de cette conversation. Il mentirait s'il disait que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas troublé. Un visage autre que celui de Khan s'était frayé un chemin dans sa tête durant ce plaidoyer. Oui. La similitude entre Khan et Jim était flagrante et le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Deux hommes qui voulaient se venger... A la mort de Pyke, Jim était parti dans une chasse à l'homme, obnubilé par l'idée de venger son ancien capitaine qu'il avait aimé comme un père. Renvoyer son propre ingénieur, bafouer les lois même de Starfleet et de la Fédération, Jim aurait tout balayé pour obtenir la mort de l'homme qui était alors connu sous le nom de John Harrison. Il avait fallu l'insistance de Spock pour qu'il change d'avis et si le vulcain n'avait pas été présent, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il aurait lancé ces missiles sur la planète des klingons…

Mais non. Jim, lui, n'aurait jamais pris des vies innocentes pour atteindre l'homme qu'il s'était juré de tuer.

**-Si je comprends bien, tu l'excuses donc des meurtres qu'il a commis.**

Il avait besoin de connaître son opinion là-dessus pour commencer à comprendre le garçon, le non-amélioré qui avait décidé de suivre Khan.

**-En aucun cas**, réfuta Harry sans relever la tête de son plat et Mc Coy le regarda avec curiosité. **Je veux juste que vous compreniez l'homme dont vous parlez. Le « psychopathe ».**

Il prit un morceau de tarte dans sa bouche et lorsqu'il eut fini, releva les yeux vers le médecin. Et bien qu'il commença à parler lentement et aimablement, Harry perdit rapidement son calme, le vert de ses yeux s'embrasant d'une teinte vive et acide face aux souvenirs, bien trop pour que cela paraisse naturel.

-**Sachez que vous parlez d'une personne dont on a exploité** **sans vergogne les aptitudes dès son réveil tout en le faisant chanter de massacrer son équipage.** **Une personne qui était déjà émotionnellement instable bien avant d'être cryogénisée. Il s'est peut-être** **passé trois cents ans pour vous docteur, mais pour moi, pour Khan, ce n'était qu'hier encore que nous étions en guerre. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? Khan a perdu la moitié de ses hommes alors que nous tentions de fuir la Terre. Comment vouliez-vous qu'il réagisse si on l'avait menacé de tuer l'autre moitié ? Alors que la blessure de leur mort était encore à vif dans son esprit ? Comprenez bien doc-**

Il s'arrêta brusquement, la respiration coincée quelque part au fond de gorge. Le médecin le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés de celui qui n'écoute plus vraiment ce que l'on dit mais regarde quelque chose de bien plus intéressant se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le regard de Mc Coy semblait ne plus se détacher du sien exprimant un mélange de crainte et de fascination et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Harry prit conscience de sa magie qui lui brûlait férocement les entrailles. Il racla durement la chaise sur le vieux parquet en bondissant sur ses pieds.

**-Je dois aller aux toilettes.**

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte au fond du bistrot. Une fois enfermé, il plaqua son dos contre la porte et passa une main tremblante sur son visage alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Paix. Paix, répéta-t-il mentalement comme un mantra.

Sa magie bouillonnante derrière les murs s'apaisa lentement jusqu'à ce qu'aucun remous ne se fasse sentir.

Harry relâcha sa respiration.

Qu'avait donc vu le médecin ?

Il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, il n'avait donc rien pu voir… et pourtant… Il l'avait regardé comme si…

Il ouvrit les yeux.

La salle détenait deux cabinets et deux lavabos mais ce qui attira son attention était la fenêtre ouverte à sa gauche juste au-dessus des fontaines, suffisamment grande pour qu'il y passe.

Fuir dans les toilettes… Il n'y avait pas plus typiquement féminin mais là ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Sans attendre il escalada un lavabo et passa son corps mince par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Il atterrit en douceur dans la petite cour et repéra immédiatement l'accès qui menait vers le Chemin de Traverse. Mais au lieu du mur de briques dont il avait coutume, c'était une porte qu'il y avait.

Une porte sans aucun doute magique. Décorée de couleurs vives et joyeuses, elle représentait dans une scène figée le Chemin de Traverse avec des sorciers, adultes et enfants, habillés de robes et de chapeaux pointus des gobelins tenant dans leur mains crochues des clés et des pierres précieuses. Ils étaient entourés d'animaux, de chouettes, de crapauds et de rats. Harry décela même un elfe de maison caché derrière un sorcier.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.

=O

Mc Coy regarda le tricordeur qu'il tenait dans sa main dissimulé sous la table.

Ça s'était reproduit.

Les yeux verts du gamin s'étaient embrasés de cette lueur surnaturelle qu'il avait vue la première fois lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans son infirmerie.

Mais pourtant, rien d'anormal n'avait été enregistré par le tricordeur qu'il referma d'un mouvement sec en réprimant un grognement.

Frustré. Le mot parfait pour le décrire à cet instant. Jamais, même durant ces mois d'exploration où il était tombé sur des formes de vie incroyable, il n'avait eu un cas aussi complexe et insoluble que le garçon qui était pourtant de la même espèce que lui.

Il était sûr et certain de ne pas chercher quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Il se fiait à son instinct de médecin et jamais il ne l'avait trompé – du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Non. Le garçon cachait quelque chose. Une aptitude paranormale ? Qui sait… peut être allait-il se transformer en monstre vert comme dans les vieux comics.

Stupide.

Son regard tomba sur son café à présent froid. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Son attention n'avait été focalisé que sur Harry analysant chacune de ses phrases, le moindre de ses mots et relevant avec minutie toutes ses réactions et expressions.

Et s'il avait bien retenu une chose de cette conversation, s'était que, bien qu'il dise le contraire, Harry se sentait clairement redevable envers Khan. « C'est en toute liberté que je suis Khan » lui avait-il dit. Il l'aurait cru s'il n'avait pas dit qu'il lui avait permis de retrouver quelque chose qu'il avait cru perdre. Et franchement, il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre que le gamin parlait de sa famille.

Une famille qui, Harry l'avait évoqué à demi-mot, avait disparu lors de la destruction de Londres. Mc Coy imaginait très bien Khan apparaître tel un messie sur les ruines encore fumantes de la ville et sauver le gamin de la solitude en lui offrant la compagnie des siens.

Une protection que Khan n'aurait pas offerte à n'importe qui, ça il en était certain. Lui qui vouait une haine farouche envers les non-améliorés, qui se considérait comme supérieur… Il y avait forcément quelque chose chez Harry qui avait attiré Khan pour qu'il puisse l'accepter parmi les siens. Et le médecin mettrait sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de ce que cachait le garçon et que lui-même s'acharnait à découvrir depuis son réveil. Une capacité que Khan avait fini par obtenir en s'assurant de la complète loyauté d'Harry, vu comment celui-ci avait justifié les actes ignobles qu'il avait commis. Franchement, Khan, une victime ?

Mc Coy secoua la tête.

Le gamin était manipulé. Ce foutu amélioré lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau. Comment Harry aurait-il pu rejoindre les améliorés alors que c'était eux les responsables de la destruction de cette ville ainsi que de la perte de sa famille ? C'était des meurtriers. Etait-il seulement au courant ? Khan lui avait-il menti pour s'assurer de l'avoir auprès de lui ? Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle avec Harry pour qu'il apprenne la véritable vérité.

Peut-être alors y avait-il seulement une chance pour le gamin puisse se réinsérer dans la société. Il n'avait après tout commis aucun crime depuis son réveil et il doutait franchement que la justice puisse lui faire partager la même peine que Khan.

La situation était vraiment compliquée…

Qu'allait-il donc dire à Starfleet commande ?

_**-Kirk à Mc Coy.**_

Sorti de ses réflexions, le médecin ouvrit d'un geste distrait son communicateur. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Jim ? Il était censé être au procès.

**-Ici Mc Coy. Jim ? Qu'y a-t-il ?**

_**-Bones. On a un problème.**_

=O

Le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de monde. Ici et là, des exclamations de joie et d'excitation retentissait chez les enfants comme chez les adultes. Les vitrines des boutiques éclataient sous les nombreux produits exposés formant des attroupements de sorciers et de sorcières devant les devantures de magasins qui parsemaient l'allée marchande les femmes s'extasiaient devant les dernières robes à la mode les enfants se collaient aux vitres de la boutique de balais pour y apercevoir le dernier modèle ; des écoliers aux robes de Poudlard et aux bras chargés de bouquins flambant neufs se retrouvaient pour la première fois après la séparation des vacances. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la devanture éclatante et flamboyante de la boutique Weasley qui faisait apparemment toujours fureur ainsi que le bâtiment d'un blanc pur et étincelant de Gringotts.

Voilà ce qu'Harry aurait ardemment espéré voir au lieu de la petite ruelle dépourvue de commerces qu'il y avait maintenant à la place du Chemin de Traverse. Son regard tomba sur le seul passant, un vieillard, qui faisait trainer sa poubelle derrière lui et son sourire vacilla avant de disparaître de son visage en laissant place à une expression indescriptible.

Quelque part, Harry entendit un craquement lointain et sinistre résonnant comme le tonnerre.

Il s'agrippa au mur le plus proche alors que son esprit vacillait et menaçait de sombrer, comme par la passé, dans un océan de ténèbres. Il ne savait pas à quoi il avait pensé. Son cœur s'était laissé emporter par une vague d'espoir dès qu'il était entré au Chaudron Baveur et quand il avait vu cette porte décorée de sorciers et de créatures magiques il n'avait eu qu'une certitude. Celle de retrouver les siens.

Il tourna le dos à ce qui avait été autrefois le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers le bar sans se soucier de passer par le même chemin des toilettes.

Il se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec le médecin.

Il le vit ouvrir la bouche sans aucun son ne lui parvienne et lui jeter un regard d'avertissement tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Harry n'avait conscience que du tambourinement de son cœur affolé et du grondement des murs sur le point de s'écrouler.

Il suivit le médecin dans un état second, sans savoir où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche ne l'entoure.

Lorsqu'il sentit que ses pieds touchaient à nouveau le sol, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de téléportation du vaisseau.

Son sang battait lourdement dans ses oreilles. Il trébucha soudainement en sentant quelque chose se déchirer dans son corps. Le gout du fer remplissait sa bouche.

Le grondement se rapprochait.

**-Harry ?**

Il avait l'impression de soutenir de son corps un barrage immense sur le point de se rompre. Il prit une inspiration et se concentra pour tenter de réparer les dommages.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à marcher.

Il ouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler de les avoir fermés et vit la vaste infirmerie où il s'était réveillé. Un groupe de personnes étaient rassemblées. Encerclés par de nombreux hommes armés et tendus, Harry reconnu le capitaine Kirk qui parlait avec animation à un homme aux oreilles pointues. Et au centre de toute cette agitation, il y avait un homme, assis sur un biolit. L'infirmière Chapel s'activait tout autour de lui et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Harry s'aperçu que c'était Khan.

Khan était blessé mais plus important était la réalisation qu'il – qu'il était là, qu'il était présent.

D'un coup, il eut l'horrible impression que sa tête allait explosée lorsque ses sens lui revinrent brutalement.

**-Je veux savoir qui a fait ça**, grogna Kirk.

-**Les forces terriennes sont en train de sécuriser la zone de l'explosion afin de mener l'enquête capitaine mais…**

Il n'avait pas tout perdu…

Durant son enfance, il n'avait eu que les Dursley comme famille et malgré leur traitement à son égard, il les avait aimés. Il n'avait eu qu'eux à l'époque. A Poudlard cependant, il avait trouvé une toute nouvelle famille aimante auprès des Weasley et d'Hermione. Il les avait perdu, définitivement et de manière brutale. Mais, de cette façon qu'il était passé des Dursley à ses amis, et malgré la douleur et la tristesse qu'il ressentait toujours à leur perte, il avait fait de Khan et des autres améliorés sa nouvelle famille.

Le grondement s'atténua.

Il se libéra doucement du bras qui le tenait et s'approcha de lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil le médecin se diriger vers le capitaine.

Khan était sa famille maintenant. Il n'était pas seul.

L'amélioré verrouilla immédiatement son regard sur lui lorsqu'il reconnut sa présence. Il se leva, repoussant le scanner médical que l'infirmière tenait devant son visage et s'approcha de lui. Il avait quelques légères marques de brulure sur le visage et sa combinaison noire avait été brûlée à certains endroits. Mais il allait bien. Comme toujours.

Khan posa la main sur son épaule, les coins de ses lèvres se haussant imperceptiblement de manière rassurante comme s'il savait à quoi il avait pensé.

Harry sentit ses muscles se relâcher légèrement.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Khan ce qui s'était passé qu'il se trouva momentanément sans voix lorsqu'il vit que l'expression de Khan changeait alors qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière lui.

Il se retourna rapidement et vit cet homme, White, devant les portes coulissantes de l'infirmerie qui se refermèrent dans un sifflement derrière lui.

L'homme posa son regard sur Khan puis sur lui et Harry frissonna à l'intensité de son regard.

Il était étrange de voir ces yeux bleus électriques, qui lui rappelaient tant le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore et celui plein de sollicitude de Samson, qui le regardaient maintenant avec tant de haine et de dégoût.

**-Enseigne White ?** appela l'infirmière en s'avançant vers lui. **Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne seriez pas disponible aujourd'hui et-**

La suite mourut dans un hoquet de stupeur et de frayeur lorsque l'homme sortit un phaser de son dos et le pointa sur Harry, son visage à moitié brûlé ne montrant que pure haine.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de sursauter qu'il se retrouva tiré en arrière. Comme au ralentit, il vit un rayon sortir du phaser et Khan s'interposer pile devant lui à une vitesse incroyable.

Il eut un bruit d'impact et la seconde suivante Khan s'écroulait sur lui l'entrainant dans sa chute.

**-POSEZ VOTRE ARME A TERRE ! MAINTENANT !**

**-OBEISSEZ !**

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal- je-**

**-OBEISSEZ ENSEIGNE !**

**-Je voulais le tuer ! Juste pour que ce salaud puisse ressentir ce qu'il nous a fait subir !**

Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager en douceur du corps de Khan renversé sur lui.

**-Khan ?**

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit son visage en coupe sans remarquer la plaie brulante sur sa poitrine.

**-Khan ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?**

Mc Coy s'accroupit en face de lui et scanna Khan avec son tricordeur médical.

**-Bones ?** s'enquit Kirk.

**-Le phaser était réglé pour tuer**, déclara le vulcain en regardant l'arme qu'il avait dans ses mains

**-Je sais**, chuchota presque le médecin en abaissant son tricordeur qui émettait un son aigue continu.

Il le referma et croisa le regard écarquillé d'Harry alors que son visage était frappé par la réalisation.

**-Je suis désolé Harry**, dit-il doucement. **Il est mort sur le coup.** **On ne peut rien faire.**

Harry baissa le regard sur le visage de Khan jusqu'à la large plaie sur sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, il agrippa la combinaison noire de son ami alors que l'horreur pure se peignait sur ses traits.

Il n'arrivait pas y croire…

C'était juste- impossible…

Il secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers l'homme qui était maintenant maîtrisé par les officiers de la sécurité.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que les murs déjà fragiles ne s'effondrent avec fracas, pour que ce qu'il avait désespérément essayé de retenir ne se déverse en lui tel un raz-de-marée.

C'était comme retenir un mur d'eau avec son propre corps.

Sa tentative pour contenir ce torrent de magie derrière les murs détruits fut balayée sans effort et la pression fut-elle qu'il avait l'impression que son corps était déchiré en deux.

Il se recroquevilla au-dessus du corps de Khan et cria comme il n'avait jamais crié.

Une vague puissante de magie déferla dans l'infirmière projetant dans les airs quiconque se trouvant debout. Les consoles se brisèrent dans une pluie d'étincelles brûlantes, les vitres et les lampes explosèrent et les cloisons se tordirent dans un grincement effroyable tandis que le sol tremblait.

Et aussi vite que cela avait commencé tout s'arrêta subitement, plongeant l'infirmerie dans le noir et dans un silence assourdissant seulement interrompu par l'alarme de l'alerte rouge.

_**-Détection de la particule Thêta**_, déclara soudainement la voix de l'ordinateur. _**Déclenchement de la directive Thêta.**_

**-Ordinateur, lumière de secours !**

**-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?**

**-Harry ?** demanda Mc Coy à côté de lui.

**-Docteur ! Nous avons besoin de vous ici !**

**-Ne touchez pas le gamin**, avertit Kirk à l'équipe de sécurité alors que Mc Coy se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Les oreilles d'Harry sifflaient, occultant tout ce qu'il se disait autour de lui. Il se redressa lentement en desserrant son emprise sur Khan et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Tout son corps était en feu et ses membres étaient lourds. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient sur le point de se briser.

**-Merde…**

**-Qu'y a-t-il Bones ?** demanda aussitôt Kirk en s'approchant du médecin.

Mc Coy était accroupi aux côtés de l'enseigne White. L'homme était affalé contre la cloison, son cou tordu dans un angle improbable.

**-Est-il- ?**

Mc Coy se releva avec un air grave sur le visage. Il croisa le regard de Kirk et secoua la tête.

**-Mettez-le sur un biolit**, pria-t-il à l'intention de deux hommes.

Le décor autour d'Harry ne cessait de tourner. Tout n'était que bruit sourd et images floues. Il ferma les yeux et une partie de lui espérait se réveiller dans son cryotube pour s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un terrible cauchemar. L'autre partie, espérait ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le regard bleu de Khan qui le fixait avec confusion.

Que- …

**-Capitaine !** alerta quelqu'un.

**-C'est impossible**, déclara le vulcain alors que Khan se redressait dans une position assise.

Le médecin se précipita sur lui. La blessure sur la poitrine de Khan avait complètement disparue tout comme les marques de brûlure. C'était incroyable.

Harry le regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'espoir. Ses mains planaient juste au-dessus de Khan comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évanouisse dans le néant s'il avait ne serait-ce le malheur de le toucher.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

Kirk vit ses yeux se révulser et son dos s'arquer brutalement avant que Khan ne le saisisse par les épaules.

Le gamin fut vite amené sur un biolit. L'infirmière Chapel, jusqu'alors retenue par un officier blessé, se précipita vers le garçon pour aider Mc Coy.

Spock s'approcha de la scène. Son esprit devait en ce moment même formuler des centaines de suppositions et d'hypothèses sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, pensa Jim. Il n'y avait aucun doute cependant, que cette explosion provenait du garçon. Il observa Spock se diriger vers une console partiellement indemne. L'affichage était brouillé mais l'on pouvait voir sur l'écran apparaître par intermittence la lettre Thêta de l'alphabet grec. Nul doute que Spock ignorait ce que cela signifiait et pour cause…

La directive Thêta…

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Son regard glissa sur Harry.

Et ça se résumait en un seul mot.

Sorcier.


End file.
